My Creator
by SesshyLover-cha
Summary: Yukia is one of the very few successful experiments of Vexen. Maybe some OOCness. Disclaimer: I no own KH. Only Yukia. OCXDemyyx or OCXSaix Complete! BONUS chapter added- look for the Sequel soon!
1. Do you remember now?

She waited patiently by the back door like she always did. Anxiously sliding the screen open when he arrived. Her black hair was always up in a bun, but only when waiting for him. He liked her hair up. She would always wear blue, for him. He liked blue. She never knew why, but he loved the color blue. Maybe because it reminded him of water, and water meant freedom to him. But she always wore it for him. So now, when he comes in the night, she wears blue, with her hair up in a bun- just for him- she constantly reminds herself to assure his happiness. The door would close silently after him, too, and would be locked. The cat would affectionatly rub against their legs when they arrived in the living area; the fur would stick to his pants. So she waited for him one night.

And waited.

And waited.

All night, she was up, waiting for him to come home. So she could put down her hair, and take off the hideous blue into their bed together, and wake up when they felt rested. But after that night, he never came home. She never saw his blonde hair flow behind him in a loose ponytail when he got home with his white lab coat on. Never again did she see her creator with his creepy laugh, his faded green eyes, and pale yellow locks.

No.

Yukia never saw Vexen again after that.

* * *

Yukia stetched her arms over her head, and yawned heartily. She glanced quickly at the clock by her bedside, and wanted to groan. School started soon, and she got up too late. Her old mattress creaked in refusal of her movement, and bounced up again as she walked to her bathroom. Running the pale blue brush throughout her long, black tresses, she tied it up into a tight bun, then speedily got her uniform on. The blue hair ribbon was sloppily and loosely tied into her hair, but she walked out the back door and jumped the backyard fence. Yukia then made her way to the schoolyard, hoping something intresting would happen.

* * *

School ended faster than Yukia would have liked, and she stopped at the beach to enjoy the early sunset. A small black spot appeared at the other side of the sany beach. It approached cautiously towards her, and looked up at Yukina with big, golden eyes. It then held out what looked like a hand to her, and a hooded figure appeared behind it. The blue colar twisted with the black creatue's every move. And, out of pure curiosity and naiveness, she looked at the hooded figure.

"Who are you?" she said flatly, taking half a step backwards and away from this... thing.

The hooded person tsked, and reached it's hands up to put down the black hood. He had a mullet sort of hairstyle, and his dirty blonde fringe fell messily into his eyes. His smile was wide and slightly suspicious to Yukia, and she cautiously blinked her eyes.

Once.

Twice.

He was still there, so she wearily asked again, "Who are you?"

"Me?" he giggled out loud and stared at her. "I'm Demyx. You must be Yukia! You're _very_ pretty..."

Yukia looked taken aback, and she stuttered a reply, "H-how do you know me...? D-Demyx, right?"

"That's right!" he picked up the black creature and snuggled it. "This is my heartless. Better watch out, he just might getcha!"

She looked scared, and muttered incoherent words to herself, like assuring she was sane. "Why are you here, Demyx?"

"To get you, Yukia." he smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her alongside him. Opening a portal, he dragged her unwilling form through it, and brought her to The World That Never Was. "This is where I live!" Demyx acted excitedly, and dragged her through the halls of The Castle That Never Was; passing by a red-headed man and a short blonde one.

"Demyx," The blonde said. "Who is she?"

"This is Yukia!" He grinned and showed Yukia off like a prize he won in a game.

"Did Xemnas order you to get her, or is she here just because?" the red-ead said slyly, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"No, _silly_ Axel!" Demyx halted and turned to face them, Yukia in hand. "Xemnas wanted her here for whatever reason. I was just sent to get her."

* * *

Yukia was gently nudged through the door to Xemnas's office by Demyx, and she was afriad of the silver-haired member before her.

"Is this her, Demyx?" his deep voice resonated and echoed across the large room, scaring Yukia more than she was.

"Yessir!" Demyx still looked cheerful, even with him in the room. "This is her, I made sure of it!!"

Xemnas rolled his eyes and grabbed Yukia's chin, forcing her to look at him. "This is the lost experiment, correct Vexen?"

_Vexen,_ Yukia thought. _Haven't I heard that from somewhere before...?_

The Chilly Acedemic came out from the shadows of darkness, and nodded his head slowly.

"Yes," his voice also echoed off the walls. "This is her. My successful experiment."

* * *

**A/N:**

What do you think? This is my first-ever [posted] Kingdom Hearts story on FanFiction! I hope to make this into a small series, if possible. I enjoy writing about the Org. XIII members, though sometimes I get a bit OOC.

Please Read and Reveiw!


	2. Let me sleep with you

Yukia's eyes slowly widened as Vexen came out from the darkness, his blonde hair now faded signifigantly.

His eyes were the same, though.

Cold.

Paled green orbs, staring at her intently, like waiting for her to move. Waiting for her to speak.

"V-Vexen," Yukia stuttered out, for the words were like a foreign language to her tongue. "...Vexen...?" she weakly tried to move from Xemnas's grip, but to no avail. Vexen's green eyes bore into her, trying to gain the memories from when they were together. As Xemnas slowly loosened the rough grip on Yukia's chin, she slipped slowly away from him and towards the Chilly Acedemic. Xemnas and Demyx could've sworn a tear streak down her face, but knew it to be impossible.

A heartless creation doesn't feel.

* * *

Collasping into Vexen's arms, she sobbed silently to herself. All these years, after so many nights alone... he had sent out for her. Or did he? Was it that Xemnas guy who sent for her, or Demyx...? Yukia decided she didn't care at the moment. Being reunited with her Creator... what a feeling.

"How old are you now, Yukia?" he spoke softly, like he didn't want anyone else to hear these words. Words meant only for her ears.

"S-sixteen, Vexen." she slurred the words quietly back to him, her breath hitching in her throat. "I'll be sixteen tomorrow."

He sighed contently into her black locks, then let go of her body. To the other two in the room, it looked akward for two people- especially Heartless Nobodys- to be hugging each other for such a long time. He squeezed her hand lightly, and announced:

"I'll take her back to my lab, get her set up here." His voice sounded cracked when it bounched off the walls of the almost-empty room. He led me back to the entrance to the room, and again they passed by Axel and the smaller blonde.

"Yo, Vexy," Axel cheered, patting him on the back. "Why do you get to hang out with Yukia? Not going to do naughty things to her I hope, eh, old man?" He sneered thoughout the entire sentece.

"No," he stated simply, while Yukia blushed profoundly. "She is my creation. Why would I even _think _of such things, Number Eight?"

Yukia glanced at the shorter one, and his blonde flip hair. She smiled, thinking of a boy who passed through her town one day with two creatures. _They look alike,_ she thought simply and finally. _Should I ask if they know each other?_

Letting go of Vexen's hand, she weakly stumbled over to the short blonde male, and whispered almost inaudibly. "Do you know Sora...?"

His eyes widened, and he gawked at her openly. "H-how do you know things like that?"

"Like what, Roxas?" Axel toughed the shoulder of Roxas and gazed intently as the two exchanged hushed words. Vexen took this chance to open a portal and take her through it.

* * *

The lab was all white, which didn't surprise her much. His old lab was white, and she remembered her place of creation well. Yukia was a replica of another girl, who is now dead. After Vexen had told her that she was a Nobody- a replica, a fake- she sought out to kill her origional. Of course, this meant having to take on the Origional's lifestyle, friends, school, fashion taste, and family. She was never her own person.

She gazed akwardly at the test tubes and technology that filled up the otherwise empty laboratory. "Vexen..." she strated slowly, as if choosing her words properly. "Why are you taking me back now, after all this time?"

He didn't answer her, but continued to rummage through old, dusty boxes from and unknown source. She almost wanted to giggle as he sneezed from the dust. The bun in her hair fell loose, blue ribbon falling out onto the linoleum flooring. Yukia stuttered while leaning over to pick up the discarded hairpiece, blushing while attempting to re-tie the bun. Vexen smiled softly to himself as he opened an aged brown box.

"Ah," he brushed off the dust from the box. "I don't know if these'll fit you now, but..." he held up a black summer dress. "This was Larxene's" He grimaced, groaning at the thought of the blonde Organization member.

"Larx...ene?" Yukia tried to pronounce, failing miserably. "Larxene? Is she still here?"

He placed the dress on the ground. "Unfortunatly."

Yukia smiled sweetly, picking up the discared clothing. "How old is this? It seems a bit... old fashioned."

Vexen almost snickered. "Not _nearly_ as old as me, Yukia." He grabbed a white sweater from the dusty box. "Put this on, too. It'll look good on you..." he mumbled the last part incoherently, and Yukia went somewhere to change.

* * *

Yukia slipped on the dress, and looked in the mirror of the mostly-white bathroom. It looked nice on her, but was very low on her chest. _Now I know why Vexen wanted me to wear the sweater,_ she thought vaguely, and shoved the sweater on over her head. Looking at her reflection, something looked like it was... missing.

"Huh..." she put her hand on the glass. It was cold. Icy. Grabbing her long hair with her hands, she looked through the drawers in search of scissors.

* * *

Vexen watched as she came out of the bathroom, at first he only saw the ends of the black dress, then the white sweater, then...

Her hair.

She had cut it short.

The frayed, choppy fringe fell into her face, some of the onyx locks falling out and onto the floor. The blue ribbon was tied onto the side as an afterthought. Yukia was blushing a brilliant shade of red... almost like Axel's hair.

"I-I thought that I needed a change..." she ran weak fingers through freshly cut hair, causing more stray locks to fall out.

Vexen wanted to gape at the dramatic difference in the length of Yukia's hair. Instead, he settled for stuttering. "W-why would you need to cut your hair, Yukia?"

She blushed even more and he found it to be... cute. "I-I think it looks nice... d-do you not l-like it?"

He stood up and walked over to her, placing a old, shaking hand on her head. "No," he lowered his lips to her forehead. "Perfect on you... stunning." Vexen's fingers lingered over the blue ribbon, gazing into her eyes uncertainly. "Did you wear this because you know I like blue?"

* * *

She slept lightly in Vexen's bed, cuddled up against his chest. Yukia's thoughts wandered to back when she was younger; when she was first created...

_"Vexen, Vexen!" she cried out to him as two older boys started to kick her around, calling her hurtful names and teasing her._

_"Who's that?" the older one said teasingly. "Your boyfriend?"_

_The younger one smirked at the comment. "No one would want to date someone like her, idiot! Look at her face!"_

_They both giggled, the someone picked them up from behind. "Go. Now." Both boys scrambled when they were put down, and sprinted around the corner._

_Yukia stumbled over to him as he embraced her tightly. "Vexen," she sobbed. "Why are they so mean?"_

_Vexen just shook his head. "They don't understand you. That is why they do things like this," he motioned to her cuts and bruises. "They will never understand you or me, or our bond."_

She shook her head and sat up the the black bed. Vexen stirred lightly, but stayed asleep. Yukia brought her knees up to her chest, and hugged them tightly. Wandering out of bed, she didn't bother to put the white sweater back on. The door ceaked in annoyance as she slowly opened it, revealing the dark hallway to her. Her cold feet patted on the floor of the corridor as Yukia wandered, bumping into something along the way.

"Ouch! Demyx, I swear to god, if that's you-" the deep voice bounced off the small walls of the hall, and scared Yukia.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she immeadiatly shrieked to the man, not wanting any harm to come to Demyx or anyone else. "I wasn't paying attention, I-"

"You're not Demyx..." the man reached out his hand to touch her face, and traced her jawline with his fingers. "Who are you... you're not Larxene, she's not as apolegetic."

"I-I'm Yukia... Vexen's creation..." she blushed from the contact of the unknown Nobody before her.

"Yukia..." he leaned into her hair, inhaling and exhaling slowly- as if to take in her scent. "I'm Marluxia. Are you lost?" Marluxa smiled evily as he pulled away from her.

"I-I was just wandering the Castle..." he still had her chin in a death-grip, and she struggled to get away. "Nothing important, really."

"Hn." he ran his hands over Yukia's neck and down her shoulders and arms. Grabbing her hands, Marluxia lifter himself up along with her. "I'll show you my room, okay?"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm happy I finished this chapter. *sighs* I don't think I put the disclaimer in the last chapter, so here it is!

**Disclaimer:** I never did, and never will own Kingdom Hearts or any of the charactors portrayed in this story- except Yukia.


	3. Not what you think it is

Yukia blushed a mad shade of red as the pink-haired man walked her down the extensivly long hallway, clenching her hands tightly in his. When he stopped abruptly, she crashed lightly into his back. Marluxia turned the knob of the oak door and pulled Yukia along inside. Turing on a light, he spun on his heel to look at her.

"So," he began, a fake smile evident on his face. "I understand Vexen created you."

Yukia could only nod weakly. Gazing at this man- Marluxia- she was wary of his smile. All she wanted to do was crawl back into bed with Vexen. To curl up against him and never go away.

His smile faded and he walked behind her, shutting the door. Yukia heard a 'click' noise, so she guessed it was a lock on the door. "All of Vexen's experiment ince he's been here have been failures." Marluxia traced small circles on her shoulder, making her shudder out of pure fear. "Except for the replica he made of Riku- he was good for a while."

"R-Riku?" Vexen had quietly mentioned him when she was in his lab- something about a Heart and a Keyblade. "A replica...?"

"Yes," he laid his chin on her bare shoulder, kissing it gently- butterfly kisses. "Like you. Of course, I don't know where your Origional came from. Do you know your Origional, Yukia?"

She grimaced at the thought of the young girl who was her Origional. "Yes." a small moan escaped her lips unwillingly from the light contact on her shoulder. "I killed her."

Marluxia smiled against her skin. "Why?"

The thought made her want to lash out at something, _anything,_ to make the horrible memory go away. "...because I wanted to be my own person. I couldn't live being a shadow of someone real..."

He said nothing, but kept on kissing her shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her small form, he lifted her up and carried her over to his bed, and placed her gently on it. "Now," he began, laying down next to her trembling form. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

* * *

Vexen awoke the next morning to find that his Creation had dissapeared. Panicking, he made a quick list of places she could have gone.

_The bathroom. Probably not,_ he thought quickly, crossing this option out on his mental list. _Maybe she tried to escape? Not without help... Did she wander off?_ Vexen shook his head angirly, his pale blonde locks covering his face.

A small giggle and a surpressed moan from down the hall didn't escape his hearing, however.

* * *

Yukia giggled lightly as Marluxia kissed her neck, and as he sucked gently, she moaned louder then she would have liked. "M-Marluxia..." she tried to move him back with weak arms, but- as she expected- he wouldn't budge.

"What could you be doing to my Creation, Marluxia?"

Vexen old and tired voice woke both pople from their trances, and Yukia covered her face ashamedly. Marluxia, however, just smirked and got up- and in walking over to Vexen- said "I wanted to get to know her better, Vexy. No biggie."

Yukia took the opertunity to crawl out of his bed and try to escapre out the open door.

"The way you 'get to know' people, Marluxia, is slightly inappropriate." Vexen held out his arm to prevent Yukia from leaving, and she wanted to scream. "I'll be making sure you can't get to her again."

* * *

Vexen walked out of the room with her, and the atmosphere could have killed her, if given the chance. "U-um, Vexen? I-I'm sorry if I did something wrong, I," her eyes shifted to the floor. "...he was just..."

"I don't want you near him again."

Yukia nodded and continued to walk down the hall, passing multiple doors on the way. She looked at each one, and wondered why there wee so many people in one house at once. _I wonder if there are more people with stories to listen to here?_ She then thought of Demyx. _He can't be all that bad, _Yukia thought breifly. _He was nice to me when I came here, right? He _must_ be a nice person..._

* * *

**A/N: **

Just another chapter to keep you updated. Overprotective Vexen! Yay!

...he's turning onto more of a father than I wanted him to.

Please tell me what you think of this chapter, as well as the other two!


	4. I'll follow you, too

As Vexen opened the door to his lab, Yukia kept thinking of the other people she had met here. There was Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Xemnas. _Xemnas,_ she shivered slightly at the thought of the silver-haired man. _I'm not too sure if I really want to know him..._ Yukia gazed boredly at the beakers and test tube filled with random liquids, wondering of there was something for her to do. _Axel and Roxas seem to be close to each other, but..._ she sighed. _I don't want to intrude on that relationship... But what about Demyx?_

"Yukia. _Yukia._ Please pay attention." Vexen looked unaprovingly at the way she fiddled her thumbs, bit her lip, and shifted her eyes uncontrollably across the room. "Show some respect."

That shocked her out of her trance-like state. _I'm being disrespectful?_ Yukia knew how much he disliked disrespect. "I-I'm sorry, Vexen." with her eyes downcast, she searched her thoughts. _Demyx seemed nice enough, if not entirely air-headed._

* * *

Vexen watched Yukia bite her lip nervously again while looking around the room. He sighed tiredly.

"Yukia."

He got no response from the black-haired girl to the left of him, and he looked at her again.

She fiddled her thumbs. He frowned. "Yukia._ Yukia._ Please pay attention." He traced her features with his eyes, and noticed a few red marks on her otherwise perfect skin. His dissaproving glare showed his slight anger at Marluxia. "Show some respect."

She jumped a little and stuttered and incoherent response, turning her eyes downward.

It was then Vexen suspected she was bored.

"You can leave," he said bluntly to her, pointing in the direction of the door. "Just stay away from Marluxia."

* * *

Yukia took one last glance at the Chilly Academic, and rose from her sat next to him. Her dress fluttered lightly as she quickly shuffled her unwilling feet to the large metal door. She shut it speedily behind her, and chose the opposite of what she picked last night. Yukia immeadiatly ran into two people she didn't know, one with short, choppy blue hair- with half of it in his face- and the other was wearing... an eyepatch? He had black and white hair tied into a loose ponytail. She avoided their gaze, and tried to get past them- she really didn't think they would be too nice- but the eyepatched Nobody stood in her way.

"Well, well," he said huskily to her, jetting an arm out to the wall to prevent her from moving past them. "What's a pretty lady doing in th Castle?"

Yukia blushed and looked frantically around to find something to disctract herself with. "A-ah... I'm Yukia, Vexen's Creation..." in another rabid attempt to get away, she ducked under his arm, which proved to his advantage.

When the black-haired man wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, the blue-haired man spoke up. "Stop molesting the young ones, Xigbar. It's disturbing not only to me, but to her as well."

"Aw," Xigbar whined, letting- reluctantly- go of Yukia's body. "Zexion, you take the fun out of eveything."

The two walked away as if nothing happened, and when Yukia turned around again, Demyx was in plain sight. _Finally!_ she thought fiercely, _I can talk to him--!_ as she began to walk to him, she pondered somethiing of... importance.

_What the hell am I supposed to say?!_

* * *

Vexen had long since gotten bored with his little experiments, and sighed to himself. What to do, what to do. He could clean more beakers and test ubes, but that was no fun for him. He could read a book, but there isn't a single book in The Library That Never Was that he hasn't read already.

_Boredom,_ the Chilly Academic thought. _I must be getting old._

* * *

"U-um, hello, Demyx?" Yukia wearily and quietly whispered to the taller male, who looked down at the shaking female.

"Ah!" he cheerily replied. "You remebered me! Awesome!" his smile was bright and happy, but... something was missing. "Did you need something?"

"W-well," she blushed as she looked up at the man, _He's handsome._ "I-I was wondering, i-if we could..."

Demyx blinked his eyes a few times when she didn't continue her sentence. "Do you want to hang around with me for today?" he grinned widely when Yukia gave him a quick nod of the head. "Great! Lets go and find Luxord, He's quite a guy," Demyx grabbed her hand and dragged her cheerily to a larger room, with a blonde man with a goatee sat, drinking directly from a bottle of rum.

"D-Demyx, I don't think-" she stuttered scaridly to her captor, gazing at the [probably] drunk man on the couch.

"Nonsense!" he scolded lightly and dragged her along again. "He's always fun to be near!"

_Oh, gods,_ she prayed to the Gods she never believed in. _Save me, please!_

* * *

**A/N: **

Just another small update. I might change the Genre from 'General' to 'Humor'. I like humor in my stories.

...

Makes me feel like a Shojo manga artist, with all the fluff and such.

Hope you like this one, and expect frequent upates!

~SesshyLover-cha


	5. I'll skip merrily in the halls with you

Yukia wanted to scream, to run away from the Sitar wielder and curl up into a ball. A drunk man was not a good one, and she didn't even know if she could trust him _or_ Demyx.

"P-please-- I don't think its really a good--" Yukia slurred her words worthlessly.

As Demyx plopped down on the couch next to Luxord, he dragged her down with him. "Luxord!" he smiled cheerily and took the rum from the man, causing him to redirect his attention to the captor of his precious alcohol. "This is Yukia-chan!"

_-chan...? Already? We only just met..._ Yukia blushed furiously and shook her head gently. _Look at me! Like one of those love-sick girls from a Shojo Manga--!!_

Luxord looked at her, then to Demyx, then to the bottle of Rum. "Givit back, Demyx, and go bother someone else..."

Demyx pouted and gave back the [mostly] empty bottle of liquor. "C'mon, Yukia-chan~ we'll go find Zexion! He's a sweetheart- so much nicer to me than the others- and he has blue hair!" As Demyx ranted on about how awesome people who read lots of books and have blue hair are, Yukia realized something.

_What if he's still with Xigbar?_

* * *

Vexen walked out of his lab to be met by a certain pink-haired member and his blonde accomplice. He wanted to go back to the lab and do something- _anything_- to get away from the flower boy. Marluxia glanced at him boredly, then smirked widely.

"Where's Yukia-chan, hm, Vexy?" He said, lust obviously in his voice, and put a hand on his hip.

"How should I know, Marluxia?" He winced at the nickname- Vexy. "Probably lost by now, if she hasn't found Namine."

"You let her go off- alone- into a Castle filled mostly with middle-aged men?" Marluxia groaned and punched the wall. "Do you know how many haven't gotten laid by a _woman_ in years? Thery're perverts."

"Yeah," Vexen said, pushing Marluxia away from him. "Including you."

* * *

Demyx happily dragged Yukia along again, swinging their arms back and forth. Yukia knew it was only a matter of time before they found Zexion and [possibly still] Xigbar. She didn't like Xigbar.

_He looks like a pirate,_ she giggled quietly. _With the eye-patch and scar and such._

Just then, Demyx must have heard her giggle- he liked it, too- and smiled softly to himself. _How cute,_ Demyx thought. _Adorable for someone her age..._

Zexion and Xigbar then appeared at the end of the hallway.

* * *

Marluxia followed Vexen after Larxene decided to eat a [late] brunch. The pink-haired member trotted loudly behind him, to make himself known to the Chilly Acedemic. Vexen quickly got sidetracked, however, and stopped abruptly in his tracks. As Marluxia crashed violently into the back of the blonde man, he could hear Vexen curse under his breath.

"What is it that you had to stop without warning for," the pink haired one complained.

"Demyx..."

"Huh...?" Marluxia then looked up to see- in a passing hallway- Demyx cheerily holding Yukia's hand, swinging them back and forth, and almost ranting on about blue hair and books. _He must be talking about Zexion._ He thought. _What an obsessed freak._

* * *

"There he is! And Xigbar is there, too!" Demyx nearly squealed like a fangirl when he saw Zexion.

Yukia was now thoughly terrified, and even more scared by Xigbar. She heard Demyx calling for them, then a harsh tug as he pulled her along to see them.

_God,_ she inwardly groaned. _What in the name of bloody Hell did I do to deserve this?!_

* * *

**A/N: **

Chapter 5, bitches. Feel the BURN yet?

Read and look forward to a few Christmas updates!


	6. Take me away from pirates

**A/N:**

This chapter's a bit vulgar [in language and actions], so I'm warning you now. I hope to have this going for a while, and only your lovely reviews may help me! _____________________________________________________________________________________

Demyx nearly broke into a dead run after he saw Zexion and Xigbar. He came to a terrifyingly close halt in front the two members. And, in turn, Yukia came crashing into his back violently and extremely ungracefully.

"Demyx," she said from her very awkward position on the floor, which- in Xigbar's opinion- showed her pink panties perfectly.

"What is it, Yukia-chan? Get up off the ground! It's rude to do that when you're meeting someone new."

"Demyx, she's met us before," said Zexion to the Sitar wielder. "Xigbar, too. We ran into her earlier."

"Oh, how we did." Xigbar's eyes shined with a pedo-like glint, and Yukia slowly got up and hid [as best she could] behind Demyx. Demyx groaned and complained a bit to Xigbar about stalking habits and torturing the young minds of children. ["She's hardly a child, kiddo." Xigbar emphasized with a vulgar movement, pretending he had boobs.]

Zexion sighed and continued to read, trying to ignore the pervert standing next to him. He then spared a glance at Yukia, who looked completely traumatized. Sighing again, he roughly closed his book and grabbed Yukia's wrist, pulling her along down the hallway where Vexen and Marluxia were in a heated argument. _____________________________________________________________________________________

"Why would I ever allow my precious Creation to room with _you, Marluxia,_ of all people?!" the Chilly Academic shouted with a violent whap to the Graceful Assassin's head.

"She obviously gets bored when she's with you!" he rubbed the now protruding bulge on his otherwise flawless exterior. "I know, for a fact, she doesn't get bored with me!"

As Vexen thought up a witty remark, Zexion pushed them both aside with ease, Yukia nervously stuttering incoherent nonsense behind him. [Something along the lines of "Thank you, thank you- oh, sweet mother of Kingdom Hearts…"] They stared in bewilderment at Zexion and her, and then decided to follow after them, being the stalkers they are. _____________________________________________________________________________________

Yukia still murmured incoherent gibberish as Zexion let go of her hand, turning to face her. Her red blush deepened as she returned her hand to her side, fiddling with the hem of the black dress. She had suddenly taken great interest in the floor, shuffling her feet and listening to the light scuffing noise they created.

"Yukia." Zexion said loudly, starling her and forcing her to look at him- he had grabbed her chin firmly between his index finger and his thumb. He leaned his face close to her ear, talking in just above a whisper. "You need to get out of here. I can help you go back, it would be best."

Yukia shook her head violently back and forth, attempting to get out of the blue-haired readers' grasp. "N-no… I want to stay with Vexen." She gently closed her eyes and raised her hands to cup his face lightly. "I want to make memories with him, and Demyx, Marluxia and you…"

Zexion gently allowed the simple and light caress, almost smiling. But he doesn't have a heart, so why even put in the extra effort? _You may want that, but you need something else._ He thought about this girl, who had a heart, a life- a _normal life, _if you will.

"But thanks for taking me away from Xigbar back there," she smiled as she closed more distance between them- her lips lightly and almost feathery-like brushed his cheek. "I appreciate it."

Zexion said nothing, but continued to envy the warmth this Replica provided, her simple words and gentle touches. "He gets irritating at times."

Yukia opened her eyes and looked at this Nobody, this thing without emotions or a heart- _He must have a heart, right?_ – And admired it. She wanted to do something, _anything,_ to help them. She knew she couldn't. "I should go look for Vexen, right?"

Now, of Zexion was being honest, he would have had her stay holding him like that for as long as Nobody-ly possible. Which had the possibility to be a while. But instead, he nodded and whispered something incoherent to Yukia, turned on his heel, and walked away.

* * *

**A/N:**

Chapter six already? D;

I'm really breezing through this, huh?

Lookout for the next chapter- 'Teach me how to play'


	7. Teach me how to play

**A/N:**

Hello, faithful readers! Welcome to Chapter 7, 'Teach me how to play'.

There's still gonna be a lot more chapters coming up, so be on the lookout for 'em.

_**WARNING:**__ This chapter has slight language issues. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yukia looked after Zexion for a few more seconds after he walked away, and then turned around to go back to Demyx. _Just to let him know I'm going back to Vexen's…_ As she went to the last spot she saw him in, she looked around the empty halls, wondering how many more Nobody's lived in this place. _Maybe there's only men here…?_

She then crashed into the back of an unknown Organization member. "O-oh! I'm so s-sorry!"

The blonde-haired member turned around, and had a very interesting mix of anger and slight bemusement on her face. _Wait, it's a girl?!_

"Watch it, bitch!" said the blonde girl, picking her up by the scruff of her dress. Yukia simply let her [basically] strangle her, panicking in her mind.

"Larxene!" Marluxia came from behind the shadows, making Larxene jump and drop Yukia. She silently thanked Marluxia and scurried away, towards another hall in hopes of finding Vexen or Demyx. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_So I'm _not _the only female here,_ Yukia thought as she hurried down the hall ways, taking a left here and a right there. _But Larxene doesn't seem too nice._ She absently stumbled on her own feet, and landed face-first onto the floor. When she looked up, another man in a black cloak was standing above her. _Are those… dreadlocks?_

"What are you doing on the floor?" The Whirlwind Lancer stared down at Yukia, whom only stared at him.

"A-ah…" She quickly looked to the floor, and then moved to get up.

"You're one of Vexen's pathetic excuses for a Replica, aren't you?"

Yukia felt angry. _Angry?_ It was an almost unknown emotion to her, considering her friendly and kind disposition. "V-Vexen's Replicas are wonderful!" Her eyes stung with angry tears- the kind she didn't know she possessed. With her small amount of strength, she raised a fist to attempt [in vain, I might add] to hit the [significantly] taller man. He easily dodged her small fist, and gave her a glare of death. [_Creeper…_] "W-who are you to say that about him?!"

"I am Xaldin. My number is three."

_One rank higher then Vexen… _She shook her head. "You should be kinder to people…"

"Why? It takes too much effort." ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yukia pouted and decided to just walk away. _It's just like the people back home, which made fun of me for having a scientist for a 'father. ' _She violently shook her head. _I shouldn't worry about things like that, right? As long as I love him, he'll be with me forever…_

When she was wondering again, she found herself crying. She hadn't thought about her life before she came here for the past two nights. They had made fun of her, too, when he disappeared from the town.

She stopped suddenly and fell to her knees. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Demyx had long abandoned Xigbar, for he wanted to go drinking with Luxord and Axel. ["Just until mornin', kiddo, come on!" he emphasized by holding up a half- empty bottle of Vodka.] He was in the process of running away when he stumbled upon a weeping Yukia, sprawled out on the ground of a hallway near his room.

"Yukia-chan!" he quickly and hurriedly ran over to her, holding her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "What's wrong…?"

She didn't answer him, but clung to him like he was her last hope. Her body quaked with every tear that fell from her eyes. Breathing ruggedly, she looked up at Demyx. "He'll never leave me again, right?"

Demyx was at a loss for words, which didn't happen often. [_No,_ Zexion had said. _He usually never shuts up._] And opted for telling her what she wanted to hear. "Of course, he'll never leave you again."

Yukia nodded her head quickly and continued to sob. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vexen looked upon this scene [for he was still following her around. Freakin' _**creeper**_.] and silently cursed himself for leaving her alone. Seeing Demyx hold her like that made him realize something-

His creation had a heart and he was neglecting her. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:**

Helloooo Nobodies and Heartless alike!

Ah! CHAPTER 7!!

I can't wait to get to the good parts, you all better keep watching for updates!


	8. Singalong on my Sitar

**A/N:**

Hello again. Updating for you~ Partial Song fic! Seether and Amy Lee's _Broken_ is featured in this chapter. _____________________________________________________________________________________

Yukia's sobs were slow, strained, and overall loud. Not that she was trying to; it just came out that way. Trying to keep quiet was something she wasn't accustomed to, so she got louder with ever breathe she took. Demyx just held her, slowly rocking back and forth; humming a little lullaby to her- wordless, a blank melody. Eventually the strangled cries became quieter and less frequent, and she altogether stopped sobbing. Assuming she fell asleep, Demyx picked her up gently and walked to his room, using one hand to hold her and the other to open the door.

_I'm glad she stopped crying, but…_ Demyx dropped her gingerly on his bed, and pulled the covers up over her still-shaking form. _What am I supposed to do with her now?_

Shrugging, he grabbed his Sitar, and began to play another wordless melody. _____________________________________________________________________________________

Vexen walked through the halls of the Castle, and came to a stop in a random corridor. Marluxia had gone off because of Larxene, Xigbar and Luxord [along with Axel] had gone drinking, and overall- Demyx was gone, creating a eerie silence in the Castle That Never Was.

Vexen's eye twitched. _____________________________________________________________________________________

Yukia slowly woke up to the sound of a song, but she didn't know what it was or who was playing it. All she knew was that she liked it, and began to hum along to the gentle melody. _Is it Demyx playing? I was with him last, so I'm assuming things…_

"Ah!" Demyx noticed her humming and stopped playing. "You're awake, Yukia-chan!"

She blinked up at him, and smiled. "Yes. Thank you for… comforting me back there."

"No problem!"

She spared a glance at his Sitar, and then mumbled to him. "Can you continue playing…?"

Demyx looked at her face and saw a faint blush. Smiling widely, he replied. "Of course, Yukia-chan." _____________________________________________________________________________________

Vexen then heard Demyx's Sitar play, and two voices began to sing along. But the words didn't sound practiced, but more like improvised. He was sure Demyx sang first, and wasn't all too surprised he could sing.

"_I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh. _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away… _

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well,_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…"_

Then surely that was his Yukia- but why was she singing so deeply, and with Demyx…?!

"'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, _

_and I don't feel right when you're gone away…"_ she paused to take a breath. _"You've gone away… _

_You don't feel me here, anymore."_

Vexen wanted to cry, if only he had a heart.

* * *

Yukia liked the way Demyx's voice sounded- it was much deeper than his normal voice, and the words flowed beautifully.

She also liked the way her voice sounded with his.

_"The worst is over now, and we can breathe again._

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain… away. _

_There's so much left to learn,_

_and no one left to fight._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…_

'_Cause I'm broken, when I'm open,_

_and I don't feel like I am strong enough."_ She breathed every word when she felt they needed to be said, but she felt like she was singeing to nothing and for no one._ "'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,_

_and I don't feel right when you're gone away._

'_Cause I'm broken, when I'm open,_

_and I don't feel like I am strong enough._

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_and I don't feel right_

_when you're gone away…"_

Demyx's smile turned one that was sad, something that didn't suit him at all.

Concerned, Yukia slowly got up from his bed and walked over to him, where he'd stopped playing his Sitar. "What's wrong, Demyx…?"

_"'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome- and I don't feel right when you're gone…"_

She began to tear up again and placed their foreheads together.

_"You've gone away… you don't feel me here, anymore…" ______________________________________________________________________________________

Vexen hadn't wanted to hear her words- no, they were too sad for him to bear, but more so for her. He let this Replica alone in that world, she had killed her Original and lived as a pain-filled creature.

Vexen had begun to get emotional. ["Emotions," Xemnas said. "Are something for people with hearts. We _don't_ have hearts." That's what he thinks, anyway. Demyx claims to have a heart.] He heard them stop singing, and that was it. He wasn't going to listen to what the other said anymore.

Time for something to end. _____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:**

OoOoOoOoOhHhHh! What's going to happen, you ask? Sora's-a-commin'!

You'll all hate me for bringing him in, but that's okay.

R&R!


	9. Flower Boy at Castle Oblivion

**A/N:**

I've noticed you all are picking up on the connections that Yukia shares with the rest of the Orgy. :D To be honest, this chapter makes me nervous. ; O hope you all like it- regardless of the fact Sora and Co. are coming into the picture--!!!

* * *

Vexen had stalked angrily back to his lab- he began to fly around the room menacingly, trying to formulate a plan to make sure his Creation lives fully and happily- but It'll take time, and lots of effort Vexen didn't want to put in. _It shouldn't matter how long it'll take,_ he thought with a grimace. _She's my creation. I'll do anything…_

Marluxia had walked into the room just then, announcing he'd been made leader of Castle Oblivion.

* * *

Yukia cried again with Demyx, and she gently placed her hand over his heart- or where it should be. She was surprised to find that, when her hand pressed firmly enough, she could feel a heartbeat thump out of his chest. "Demyx,"

He stifled another sob. "Y-yes, Yukia-chan?"

_He… stuttered. _She pulled back to look at him. _He's falling apart._

"Y-Yukia-chan?"

"I can hear it, you know."

He curiously looked at her. "H-hear w-what?"

She smiled and laughed a little, causing Demyx to blush. "Your heart- it's beating."

* * *

"W-what?!" Vexen dropped the bottle of Darkness in his hand, only to have Marluxia catch it.

"You heard me, Vexy."

He swallowed hard when he took the bottle back from the pink-haired member before him. _Why did he come to tell me this, _now_, of all times?_

"So," Marluxia bent over the leaning Vexen, whom had tried [and failed] to pre-occupy himself with the lint on his cloak. "Are you going to come silently, or do I have to use force, Vexen?"

With Marluxia this close, he swore he could smell the roses. "I-I'm… not leaving Yukia here." He pushed the flower-boy away from him. "Never again shall I put her through such pain."

* * *

Demyx gaped at her, as if he was a fish out of water. [Lovely metaphor, for the water-element, no?] He then gently put his own hand over where her heart should be, and felt the pounding muscle that was her heart.

Demyx choked on his words. "Did it hurt?"

Yukia flinched at the contact from his leather gloves. "Yes."

"Me, too, when I killed him."

"I know." She got off him and made her way to the door. "I'm going to see Vexen- I want to try to tell him again. Maybe he'll listen to me this time."

"Do-don't… get hurt again." Demyx reached out as she opened the door. "I don't want to see you hurting like that ever again."

She smiled. "Of course, Demy. Of Course."

* * *

Marluxia had showed himself out of the lab, and began walking down the corridors, searching to find someone who he didn't tell yet- being the new leader of CO, of course he'd need to inform everyone- and stumbled upon Yukia walking out of… Demyx's room?

"What the hell?"

* * *

Vexen sighed and looked at the profile on Riku- he was one of Sora's "friends" from Destiny Islands.

"Worthless information…" he glanced at the Dusk whom had brought the files to him. "Nothing better?"

It made a strangled noise, and handed him another paper.

"He has a keyblade, too, huh?" Vexen dismissed the Dusk and read on. "Maybe his hert is strong enough for me to create a Replica,"

He commanded another Dusk to try to fight him- get into any kind of battle, ["not even a battle," Vexen said. "All I need is a hair off his head."] and bring the information back to him.

He was gonna be busy if he was to do this.

* * *

Marluxia put on his poker face and walked over to where Yukia was wandering.

"Lost?"

She turned abruptly, and looked frighteningly at him, then relaxed a bit. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she'd been crying. _Tears? _He thought. _Tear spawn from happiness or sadness… both of which are emotions a Replica without a heart don't have._

"Ah, yes…" she looked around her again, short black locks whipping around her head. "I think I am lost…"

"Then let me help you," he took her hand and led her back down the hallway to his room.

* * *

Yukia didn't know where she was going until she passed the door to Vexen's lab.

"A-ah! I need to see him so…" she broke free from his iron grip, and cupped her hand to her chest. "T-thanks, Marluxia."

She didn't see the predatory gaze in his eyes [something Xigbar would have surely called 'Pedophilia'] when she turned to go to see Vexen again.

* * *

**A/N:**

Ungh… what time is it? 11:23 PM here… I'm so tired. ;O

BUTTTTT I had t get this up while I was still thinking about it.

Enjoy~

[*sighs*I'm aware that when I post my chapters as of late, the linebreaks don't come out right. I'm trying to figure this out _With my superior intellect_ and hope to have it all fixed soon.]


	10. I'll show you my heart

**A/N:**

YEAHHHH CHAPTER 10!!!!

I'm still so tired… I didn't sleep at all. ;( Hope you all like it. =D

* * *

Yukia hurriedly opened and shut the heavy door into Vexen's lab. Gasping for the air [she had been holding her breath- she didn't know why.] she looked at Vexen, who was on some sort of device, putting things that looked like little hearts together. For a moment, she watched in awe. The little, dull pink hearts flew around the glass cylinder, like they had no purpose- but to be there. One collided with another, and they morphed together. The pink became duller, and grayer- if possible. They glowed serenely in the fluorescent light of the lab, and Yukia wanted to touch them. Just once- a light, feathery movement.

Just then, Vexen noticed her and stopped the process, making all of the miniature hearts freeze in place. "Yukia," he looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to tell you again," She looked up at him- she hadn't noticed how small she was in comparison to him before- and reached out for his hand. "I have a heart."

* * *

Vexen allowed the gentle touch that she provided on his hand, but then it became tighter. A firmer hold on him. "I have a heart."

He wanted to believe her, even after the thing with Demyx, [_Which I'll have to talk to him about later,_ he thought to himself] but couldn't bring himself to believe without irrefutable evidence. "Yukia, I can't believe you."

Her face- It looked betrayed. "I-I do! I can prove it, too!"

"Please, do."

She swallowed hard. She looked around the room for a moment before her eyes landed back on her Creator. "Your chest; it doesn't beat because you don't have a heart, correct?"

"Indeed."

She nodded her head. "And when you created me- a Replica- you gave me a heart that didn't beat, for I was only a Replica, correct, Vexen?"

He paused to take in the information, to remember. "Yes, I did."

Yukia nodded again. "So, when you left me, I decided to kill her. Akiyu, that is." She placed the hand she'd been holding of Vexen's, and placed over her chest. "Tell me you can't feel my heart beating."

* * *

That was a brave move on Yukia's part.

_Believe me; please…_ she begged with her mind, willing Vexen to accept that she indeed did have a heart. _I've waited for so long for you to accept me._

Her heart beat rapidly against her diaphragm, ribcage and lungs. He had to have felt it- it was so fast and loud.

His hand removed itself from her chest.

"Prove yourself. Tell me this isn't fake, Yukia, please."

Nodding her head for the millionth time that day, she looked around the room again. That is, until her eyes fell upon a metal scalpel on a testing tray. She wandered over to it, and picked it up.

"I'll need a mirror, Vexen."

* * *

Vexen's ears surly deceived him at that moment. _The scalpel? _As soon as she asked for the mirror, his jaw dropped. _She's going to try to cut her chest open?!_

Apparently, she gave up on her irresponsive Creator and searched for her own mirror. When she found the full length mirror on the other side of the room, she took off her sweater, and then the dress.

The scalpel was cold, like everything else in the room.

* * *

_**[WARNING: **__CONTAINS SLIGHT GORE AND NUDITY AHEAD. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.__**]**_

Yukia gently placed the scalpel over her left breast, and traced lightly along the scar from when she did her own heart transplant. She stared at her naked body in the reflection, and realized how many scars she truly had. Akiyu was stronger than what she had anticipated, and had put up a good fight. The floor was cold- and the chilly shivers that went through her body were only proof of that. Her skin was icy, and goose bumps spread up and down her arms, legs, stomach. Her breasts were colder than the rest of her body, and she took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing," she whispered to herself, and dug the scalpel roughly into her flesh, cutting open the scars over her Original's heart. The blood sputtered over the mirror and dribbled thickly down her chest and navel, causing a violent shiver to run down her spine. The pain struck through her in waves, and she gritted her teeth. Stabbing the wound, it enlarged itself. The ribs that were there before her transplant had been abandoned after the procedure- who needed a few extra rib bones, anyway?

"Y-Yukia!! What are you doing-" he quickly rushed over to her, and a puddle of blood was quickly forming around her feet. "Stop this instant-!!"

She shook her head no, and then cut more around the wound, slicing enough flesh to pull back for him to see.

"This," she prodded the beating muscle with the pointy, shiny metal scalpel. "Is my heart."

"Y-you…"

"Do you believe me now, Vexen?"

* * *

Vexen struggled to find stitching material, then decided to heal her himself. Using the healing magic all of the Organization was required to know, he pinched together the broken flesh, making the skin re-attach itself. The blood pool at their feet didn't go unnoticed, however, and Vexen looked down at Yukia again. She was insanely pale.

"Yukia, you've lost much blood," he wanted to have her to lie down, on the metal table, if possible.

"B-believe me, please…"

He shook his head. "I do, I believe you, Yukia."

She smiled. _Even when she's like this, why can she still smile?_

* * *

Yukia allowed herself to be led to the cold steel lab table, and laid down on it. She yawned tiredly, and then looked at her own hands. They were covered in her own blood- the crimson liquid already drying out.

"B-believe me, please…"

He shook his head. "I do, I believe you, Yukia."

She smiled. "Thank you, Vexen…"

* * *

**A/N: **

What's this? 1,000 words in this chapter?

WHOO! ALL TIME HIGH!

…wait; there was more than this on the first chapter… ah, well. Hope you liked the length of this chapter, along with the gore. ;)

Until next time! …whenever that may be.


	11. Taking care of you

**A/N:**

Big shoutout to KH_FLUTE () for just being an awesome reviewer! And to answer your question… _yes, this is a sort-of alternate ending, but it still has some sort of basic Canon structure! This means: Vexen __**will**__, I repeat: __**WILL**__ wind up dying._

So read on!

* * *

What happened afterwards with Yukia was something Vexen did on a whim. He gently sewed stitches along the curves and ragged lines of her not-quite-healed wound. He could see the muscles working inside her chest, and her heart was beating steadily; despite the loss of blood, she seemed fine. Her chest slowly rose and fell, breath after breath- Vexen was almost jealous. Had he never created her, she wouldn't have to-

"What am I thinking?" Vexen's stitching was done, and he moved away from their shared bed. Night was falling, and fast- he could see the heart-shaped moon that was better known as 'Kingdom Hearts'. He watched Yukia sleep, and she looked completely at peace. Her pale skin and short, black hair seemed to have a rather ghostly aura to them.

Vexen thought she would fade away if she was given the chance.

* * *

Yukia sleepy deeply, as if she never slept a wink in her lifetime. Dreaming of nothing she was- a blank space inhabited only by her conscience. Her thoughts flow freely, then a figure appeared in front of her, cloaked in black with its back turned towards her.

_"Vexen?" she called out of her mind, hoping the Chilly Academic would hear her. "Vexen, is that you?"_

_ The cloaked figure turned around, and then pushed down its hood. Pale blonde locks fell over his shoulders and his dead, green eyes looked lifeless. _

_ She smiled."Vexen, what are you doing-" Vexen form started to diminish into the darkness, black and gray wisps of it flowed around him._

_ "Goodbye." His body quickly became nothing, and she was left alone in the blank space again._

Waking up, tears gently streamed down the lines of her face. "Don't leave me again…"

* * *

Vexen heard her move to get up, and heard her weep. He didn't move a muscle- afraid he might wake up and this was all a dream. _That would have been for the best…_ He shook his head violently and sat down on the bed next to Yukia, rumpling the gray sheets and casting shadows. Yukia clung to him, her head nuzzling into his chest.

"Never again, never again…" she rocked back and forth, only relaxing when Vexen wrapped his arms around her body.

"Never again, Yukia…"

* * *

Yukia then fell back into a dreamless slumber, and Vexen was relieved. Maybe he could get some sleep as well. He tucked them both underneath the covers and looked out the window at Kingdom Hearts.

"Will I have a heart, too, someday?"

* * *

[TimeSkip: Next week]

Vexen was always in his lab, never coming out these days. ["I'm trying t help Yukia," he would say, then shut the big metal door again.] Yukia would always be hanging out with Demyx and Zexion, singing together and reading passages from the Lexicon. These times were always quiet, until Demyx got sugar high or Xigbar came along to try and convince the poor boys to go out drinking with Luxord and himself. At those times, Zexion would grab her hand, stand up, and go to his room, where they would read together in peace.

Only after the new Replica came did things start to change.

* * *

The Riku Replica had clung to Yukia for the past few days, and Vexen was getting curious. He questioned Repliku about it, but he simply replied "She's nice."

"I don't understand…" Vexen rubbed the bridge of his nose as he walked into his bedroom. Repliku was curled up against Yukia, arms wrapped around her waist and face smothered into her breasts. [_Xigbar would get a nosebleed. _Vexen thought.] While she had her hands buried deep in his silver hair. Both were sleeping contentedly, but only Yukia's chest rose and fell repeatedly. Her soft breaths blew against her choppy black locks, making them puff out into the air, only to fall back down when she sucked in air. She was always just…_there._

Vexen hoped his plan worked, for the sake of this girl, who killed and grieved and hurt so much…

* * *

**A/N:**

YAY FOR UPDATES! Like always, please R&R!


	12. Reading with the dog

**A/N:**

Hey, all! Valentine's Day is coming up! :D *squeal*

So! I honor of this wonderful day, I have a request!

I need some inspiration… So, as the faithful reviewers, I want YOU *points* to come up with a scenario for Chapter 13! Whoever's idea I use gets to request a song for an extra-special-super-awesome history chapter in the _Replicas: History_ story. So, INSPIRE ME, DUSKS!!!

* * *

Vexen scoffed as Repliku was sent off to Castle Oblivion. It was bound to happen, but so many members hadn't come back yet… at least, not as a _human_ nobody. Most came back as Dusks. Marluxia had laughed as Repliku had gone up against him, and had destroyed him.

"_Just you wait," Marluxia had told him. "Yukia will suffer the same fate- after, of course, she serves her purpose."_

The thought made Vexen shiver in fear.

* * *

Yukia was reading a story from the immense bookshelf in the Back Room. Most of them were things that she either read, like _Anatomy of the Dusks_ or something that uninterested her, like _Nobodies and Somebodies- theories and physiology_ [which actually didn't sound too bad when you're bored like she was].

"I wonder where Repliku went…" she ran her fingers over the spines of the many books, feeling the different fabrics and accents on each one. "And Marluxia, too…"

Someone had walked into the room, and their footsteps went unnoticed by Yukia. That is, until she felt the hand on her shoulder. _Demyx and Zexion went on a mission today, so it can't be either of them._ She thought vaguely. _Marluxia and Larxene are gone, as well as Axel, Xigbar and Roxas…_

"What are you doing in here?" the man turned her around, and she was face-to-face with golden eyes and long, blue hair.

"W-who are you?" Yukia didn't bother to try and move the hand on her shoulder, or to push him away. Just… to know who this man was.

"I am Saïx."

* * *

Saïx had merely stumbled upon her in the Back Room- which was off limits to anyone who wasn't himself or the Superior. So to find her in this room, touching and examining the vast collection of encyclopedias and novels, to say the least- made Saïx twitch involuntarily. Her movement were light, gentle… and overall unaffected by this world. He walked over to her, rather loudly in fact [but, being the airhead she is, didn't hear him], and placed a gloved hand on her right shoulder. As he turned her around the first thing that caught his attention was her eyes.

Such a vibrant red, with its undertones of brown… it was slightly demonic.

And he liked it. _A lot._

* * *

"You're not meant to be here," he began, releasing her shoulder and gazing into her eyes. "This is off-limits without permission from me or the Superior."

She blinked, once, twice, _three times_ before the information set in.

"O-oh!" she bowed low, so her face almost met the floor. "I'm so sorry! I'll get out right away…" she made a move to get around Saïx, but he stopped her again with his arm.

"I never said you had to leave." Saïx said blatantly. _Did I seriously just say that?_ He thought. _That was so __**cheesy**__..._

Yukia looked at him again, and then smiled warmly. "I'm Yukia. Do you want to read with me?"

* * *

Saïx had randomly grabbed a book without looking, and sat down with Yukia at the small couch that usually he and Xemnas sat on. He looked at the cover of the book [which was simply titled _Heartless_] and sighed. He had read this book the first time he came to the organization. Well, Xemnas read it to him, anyway. They read the book together for a while, until Yukia interrupted.

"Saïx-san," the girl next to him tugged on his sleeve childishly. "If Nobodies don't have hearts, and Heartless do- why don't they just switch the titles around? It would make more sense."

Saïx had actually never considered this before. Nobodies didn't have hearts, and Heartless did. _It could just be a way to mock us,_ he thought, then looked down at the black-haired child beneath him. _How… simple._

After a few moments of not getting a response, Yukia shook her head and apologized. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

* * *

Yukia shook her head again. _W-what a stupid question…!_ She shouted to herself. _I shouldn't ask unnecessary questions…_

"I hadn't thought of that." Yukia spun her head around to look at him. "I suppose… it's a way to tell us we are still inferior to that of things with hearts."

Yukia began to tear up. _Life must be so hard for them…_ she gently placed her hand upon his chest, where his heart should be.

"Yukia. What are you doing-"

She took his hand and put it over her heart. "I'm sorry."

Saïx then understood. "You don't need to be, Yukia. You are not the problem."

* * *

Xemnas walked the halls of the Castle, wandering the corridors he created long ago. He had been lonely lately- Saïx went on many missions, and he really didn't have a very close bond with any of the other Organization members. Suddenly stopping, he heard sobbing from the Back Room. _Nobody is allowed back there but me and Saïx, but Saïx can't cry…_

Opening the door, the expression on his face showed shook, for lack of a better term.

* * *

Yukia pressed her hand harder against his chest, trying to feel a heartbeat through his skin and muscle. She sobbed uselessly when she found none, and let her hand fall to her side. She bowed again, and apologized.

"Stop apologizing. You…" Saïx held her in his arms "…have nothing to do with this."

Shaking her head, she clung to him. "I want to be. Let me help you, please…"

Saïx didn't say anything, but noticed the Superior standing in the doorway with a unique expression on his face.

* * *

Yukia looked over to where Saïx was staring, seeing the silver-haired man whom she remembered from her first time here. She shot up from her spot in Saïx's arms, and ran to the door, quickly getting out and speeding down the hall.

_I hope he didn't hear me, _Yukia thought as she ran through the Castle. _That would be… embarrassing._

* * *

Saïx looked after Yukia as she ran away, and then to Xemnas when he sat down beside him.

"How much did you hear, Superior?"

Xemnas glanced quickly in his direction, then leaned back and closed his eyes. "Nothing. I happened to hear crying, so I came in to investigate."

Saïx nodded and looked at his hands, which were placed neatly in his lap. _Why would she run away like that…?_ He sighed. _She must hang out with Demyx often._

* * *

**A/N:**

Hope you enjoyed my update. ;D

Please, take my request in!! I need inspiration immensely.


	13. Bathing in blood under the moonlight

**A/N:**

Wow, Clarilune. For a sleepy person, you do inspire me greatly. I hadn't thought about the possibility of Yukia going with Sora for a while, leaving the Organization in a rumpled heap of [unintentional] sadness. So, I'm probably going to be using a few of these. XD

I'll wait until more come in, just to see if there are any others I like. But for now, I'm using a few of your ideas. Many events will take place in Chapter 13, so prepare for a long chapter!

* * *

[TimeSkip: 2 weeks]

Yukia had been told Vexen was sent to Castle Oblivion. She didn't know what that was, but it sounded pretty important, so she didn't question it. Instead, she had been staying in Vexen's room for long periods of time- coming out only every three days to eat and drink. She was losing weight fast, and she seemed a bit… lost in her mind. She stopped going to see Zexion to read, and stopped singing with Demyx into the wee hours of the morning.

Today, Axel caught her going to the kitchen. "Yukia!" He jogged up next to her, his trademark smile plastered on his face.

She briefly glanced in his direction, but didn't bother to respond.

Axel frowned a bit, and then smirked. "I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?" By this time, they were in the white kitchen, and Yukia was looking through the fridge.

"I'd like to be alone,'' she turned to him, her face pale and boney, red eyes now faded to a dull brown.

"You look like you just went through Hell and back." He placed a leather gloved hand gently on her face, tracing her cheek bone and back down to her lips.

She didn't move, but shuddered violently, like she was unused to being touched at all.

Her hands shook, and she turned to put the grape jelly she retrieved from the fridge on the counter, and then turned to face him again. "You're… Axel, right?" she asked wearily.

"Yes," he said quietly. "That is the name they gave me."

She traced her tongue over the cracked flesh that was her lips. And, slowly, she smiled. But it looked painful, like she didn't remember quite how to smile. "I'm Yukia. I don't think I've ever properly introduced myself."

Using the word beautiful seemed to be a word inferior to what she was at that moment.

* * *

Axel's breath hitched in his throat, and he almost forgot how to breathe. When she turned back around again, she continued to make herself a sandwich. Axel wanted to say something, but no words would come out- like he had been frozen solid.

"Axel, who is that blonde child you hang out with?"

"Who? Roxas?" Axel looked shocked for a split second before regaining his composure. "What about him?"

She shook her head as she put back the glass container. "Nothing, it's nothing…" she took a bite out of her sandwich, but spat it back out- gagging on the sweetness of the jelly. She coughed continuously, and then ran to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Yukia threw up what little contents she had in her stomach, and wiped her mouth as it happened. _Why,_ Yukia thought, flushing the toilet and rinsing her mouth out. _Where did he go?_

Walking out again, she abandoned the thought of food to sleeping again, but she wanted something to do. She saw Xigbar out of her peripheral vision, walking to Xaldin and chatting about something.

_Aw, Hell._ She shrugged and walked in his direction. _Why not?_

* * *

Xaldin walked away from Xigbar, and the latter man huffed. "He never wants to go shooting with me…"

He felt a light tap on his shoulders, and looked down at Yukia, whom he hadn't seen in weeks. Her face was thin and boney, and she was pale as all Hell. Her hands shook with the light grip she had on his coat, and he gently brushed her off.

"Xigbar," she began, her voice cracking. "Can I go shooting with you today?"

He stood there, shocked, for a moments' time before responding. "Of course!"

Yukia's face flushed a pretty shade of red that looked unnatural on her pale, dying features. And then she smiled and wrapped those, small, lanky arms around one of Xigbar's own.

* * *

He poised his guns just right, and shot at the targets with perfect efficiency. Yukia clapped gingerly, and Xigbar made a muscle pump with his arm. Yukia laughed quietly, and smiled at him again. Her eyes glistened with something that hadn't been there since he first met her.

"Want to try?" He held out one of his Arrowguns to her, and she slowly got up and took it from him.

"How do I do this…?" she held the Arrowgun unsteadily, almost dropping it a few times. Xigbar laughed, and put down the other one.

Grabbing hold of Yukia's hand and arm, he helped her hold it. "Like this, see? Aim for the little red X in the middle of the circle."

* * *

[TimeSkip: 6 hours]

Yukia was exhausted, to say the least.

She had never had much training with guns, because she was more of a magic user. Her body was sore from shooting the Arrowguns, to sparring with Xigbar afterwards. Xigbar was carrying her back to Vexen's room, because she was too weak to walk on her own.

As he set her down on the bed, she smiled weakly and sat up.

"Thanks, Xigbar." She punched his arm lightly. "I had fun."

"No problem, sweetheart." He ruffled her hair and left the room, leaving Yukia all to herself. She stripped herself and summoned water magic, so she could bathe quickly. According to the moon-charts, tonight was a Full Moon.

"I really want to see it, but…" she dried off with a towel she had put by the bed. "Why does it feel like something really bad is going to happen?"

* * *

Saïx was quickly losing control of his senses; the light from the Full Moon illuminated his half-naked body, pouring over him as if it was nothing but water. He glowered up at the Moon, and then looked to his right. The form of a girl was there, but he could just be seeing things, right? His vision went red, and he lost complete control- going into his Berserker form.

Saïx growled at the figure to his right, and charged with the force he could muster from his newfound strength.

* * *

Yukia was in shock. _Is that… Saïx?!_ She began to walk towards him, but didn't realize soon enough that the moon drives him nuts. She stopped short and stared wide-eyed at him, his blue hair frazzled around his muscular frame.

"S-Saïx-san?" her voice shook as he bounded toward her, pouncing like a wild beast upon her. "Ahhh!!"

Saïx slashed out at her, scratching every piece of her body he could find, ripping at fabric along with flesh. Blood dripped from fresh wounds on her body, staining the white sweater and the grey dress underneath. Maybe it was her strangled screams, or the scent of blood, but Saïx stopped just as fast as he started.

"Y…Yukia. Out. Get out of here, now!" He struggled to regain control of his body. Yukia looked at him, but didn't move.

"Do as I say!" he snarled. "Get out of here, Yukia!"

She moved to get up, but hugged Saïx instead. "You… you're suffering, right?"

Saïx snarled and huffed again, losing his grip on his control. "OUT. NOW, YUKIA!"

"NO!" she gripped tighter around his shoulders. "I won't leave you like this, or anyone else!"

As he lost control again, Yukia kept taking the blows and bled-bled until almost all her veins ran dry…

… and then the Sun came up.

* * *

Yukia huffed and coughed, spitting up massive amounts of blood. Laying next to her was Saïx, who was equally covered in blood, but had no wounds. Yukia was slipping in and out of consciousness, breathing shallowly- her ribs cracked with the effort of staying together. The crimson liquid that dripped down Saïx's body was thick with fabrics- both hers and his own.

"Why…" Saïx huffed. He slammed his fists on the concrete. "I told you to leave me!"

Yukia closed her eyes, and then opened them again, staring at the blue-haired Berserker with all her might. "I won't leave anybody… who needs my help."

Saïx sighed, getting to his feet. Picking her up, she almost fell apart in his arms. _How many wounds have I given her?_ He walked towards the entrance to the Castle That Never Was, thinking of ways to explain to Xemnas what a beautiful power she possessed.

* * *

Axel and Roxas had been in a card game with Luxord and Demyx when Saïx walked through the door, carrying… Yukia?

She was bleeding all over, blood gushing out of wounds that were unbelievable large- and probably very painful. Her bones- they were poking out of places they shouldn't be, along with the ripped remains of her clothes. Saïx, however very bloody, was uninjured; not a scratch was on his barely clothed form.

"Yukia-chan?!" Demyx was the first to shout, and he ran over to her. "Wh-what happened? Saïx, who did-?"

"Move, number Nine." Saïx growled out to him, making the Nocturne shiver in fear and back off. "Yukia… made a mistake."

Roxas spared a glance at the poor girl, whom was probably warped beyond belief by now._ Did Saïx just look at Yukia with… regret?_ He would feel sorry, if he had a heart. "Axel," he started "wasn't last night the night of the Full Moon?"

Axel stiffened. "Yes."

Luxord's features flashed to something resembling concern, and he placed his playing cards back down on the coffee table.

"I'm going to see The Superior."And with that, Saïx left the room, dripping with blood and other unmentionables.

* * *

Xemnas didn't expect a knock on the door this early in the morning, but if he could guess who it was- it was a pretty good chance it was Saïx. What he also didn't expect to see, however heartless he may be, was a blood-soaked Saïx and a mush ball of flesh and bone previously known as Yukia.

"Number Seven," he stared. "What happened to Vexen's Replica?"

"She tried to…" he coughed- a noise unfamiliar to Saïx's mouth. "Last night was the Full Moon, and she tried to… to protect me."

Xemnas almost wanted to laugh. "She's heartless, Saïx. And a Replica at that. It shouldn't matter what she does, because she has no real purpose."

Saïx looked emptily at Xemnas, as if trying to convince him otherwise.

"You are wrong, Superior." He clutched the barely breathing Yukia in his arms. "She does have a heart."

* * *

Demyx cried uselessly like a child, covering his face, and groaning involuntarily. He tugged on his hair, shaking his head back and forth.

"No, no, no…" he sobbed. "I told her she shouldn't get hurt again!"

"She was pretty beat-up when Saïx brought her in," Luxord flipped some of his cards in his hands. "Did she get sent on a mission with him?"

"Nah," Axel laughed "Saïx doesn't do missions, remember? He just bosses us around- like we're all dogs."

Roxas looked as if he was deep in thought, contemplating what to think about this.

"Roxy," Axel shook him. "Roxy, what's wrong?"

"I…" he shook his head. "She's strange. Last night was the Full Moon, and we all know that Saïx goes ape-shit on anybody and anything that crosses paths with him when he's gone berserk. Yukia probably didn't know this- and went to find him."

"No," Demyx's head shot up, a look of intense fear mixed with anger. "He wouldn't do that to her, right?"

"He doesn't care, Demy. He's just one of Xemnas's tools- like we all are." Axel put his hands behind his head.

"No." Roxas said out of the blue. "Did you see the way he looked at her? With sorrow, regret. He does care… like we all do."

They were all silent when they heard the sound of a head colliding with the door to Xemnas's office.

* * *

Saïx growled ferociously after he dropped Yukia, her body now lying almost lifeless on the floor. He wasn't expecting Xemnas to lash out at him like that, to hit him with such force. He now was bleeding from his head; the force from the blow had caused him to crack his head on the rough wooden frame of the door.

"Don't tell me," Xemnas said, voice laced with poison "if I am right or wrong. That is my job to tell _you_ Saïx."

He got up and went over to Yukia, brushing hair out of her eyes and looking at the claw marks on her face.

"She's not like the others, Xemnas." He picked her up once again, going to the door. "She has something that makes all of us _feel_, as if we really _did_ have hearts."

Xemnas sighed when he left and sat at his desk.

"This is pathetic… why do they all love her so much?"

* * *

**A/N:**

RAAAAAAWR.

Dude, this is like, _over 2,000 words._ :D

Thanks again for the inspiration, Clarilune- you're my most frequent reviewer! But I'm still waiting for other Duskies to inspire me, so I'll wait 'till the end to decide who gets to pick a song for the History!Ficlet. I'll take any requests you have, however.

;D

Hope you all liked this extra-long chapter!


	14. Off to the Castle we will go

**A/N:**

Hello! Wow, two updates in the same day, huh?

Well, this chapter probably won't be nearly as long, but I hope it satisfies you all. ;D

* * *

Saïx began to stitch up Yukia's wounds, most of the blood dried and caked to both of their skins. As he pulled the thread on the last wound- a large one to the face- She stirred, if only for a moment. _She's recovering._ He sighed in slight relief.

He looked at his hands and arms, which were covered in dried blood. "We need to bathe…" he picked her up and walked out of his room again, heading to a bathroom. He could now smell the blood permitting from their skin, and it was nauseating.

As he opened the door to the bathroom, Axel walked by with Roxas- talking in hushed whispers.

* * *

"He doesn't have a heart, Roxas." Axel muttered to him, scratching his head wearily.

"But neither do we, and we still 'feel' something when she's around!"

Axel looked at the fuming Roxas and wanted to laugh. "Even so, this is _Saïx_ we're talking about. The big bad do-what-I-say-or-else puppy." He leaned closer to Roxas. "He wouldn't get emotional over a Replica like Yukia."

They stopped when they saw said 'puppy' carrying Yukia into a bathroom, smelling of blood.

Saïx looked at them, then at Yukia. "Don't be so surprised." He glared at them, making the two other Nobodies shiver. _"She doesn't deserve to be treated like a tool."_

* * *

Saïx slammed the door to the restroom loudly, causing Yukia to flinch and shift in his arms.

He placed her down next to the bath, and turned on the water, trying to get it as hot as possible. _This is how I learned to heal my wounds, but will she be able to handle the heat?_

He gently unwrapped her from the sticky, ruined clothes, and placed her in the hot water, watching as her body shuddered violently and her eyes shot open.

"A-ah…" she nearly moaned as the realization set in that her wounds were sewn up. "T-this is very… hot."

"This is the best way to rid your body of the blood."

Yukia wasn't too surprised at this, but was to see that Saïx was stripping what little bit of clothes he had left. Blushing furiously, she turned her body away, but the pain that shot through her was so intense, she moaned again.

_Loudly._

* * *

Saïx stepped back a bit at her struggling in the water, and then got in swiftly, not even making the water splash. He reached for a body sponge that was placed nearby, and began to scrub the dried, crack blood off his skin. Yukia only eyed him warily, only then noticing her own bloody arms and hands.

The silence was awkward to her, and she felt like she should be running from this man, this _Nobody_ who almost killed her.

"Why?" she questioned. "Why would you defy your leader to keep me alive? I heard your conversation with him earlier…"

Saïx didn't immediately respond, but stopped scrubbing his arms for a moment. "You… have a special quality." He reached for her arms, glancing at the purple-green bruises that were there. "I don't know what it is, but it's sort of like…" he scrubbed her arms gently with the sponge "…like you can make us _feel,_"

Yukia allowed the touch, which was so much gentler than when he had attacked her. She felt soothed, like this was what being 'normal' felt like. "I can make you… _feel?_"

* * *

[TimeSkip: 3 months]

_Feelings,_ she thought. _Something a Nobody doesn't have. Why would _I_ of all people make them FEEL? _Yukia let herself fall asleep to the gentle sound of the wind outside, her eyes sliding closed.

As she dreamt of her Creator again, the same dream that's been playing in her head for the past 3 months.

_There was emptiness here, not a single soul beside her own- just a white realm of nothing. A melancholy feeling overtook her, and she felt… strange. Nothing was here, but nothing was _there_, either. Her heart had been taken out, and now she just had a hole where it should have been. Choppy black locks got into her face, and she brushed them away lightly, but they kept coming back._

_Only after a few seconds afterwards did she realize it wasn't her hair, but the Darkness coming to take her away._

Yukia awoke in a cold sweat, and realized it was morning, the light illuminated Vexen's room slightly.

* * *

Axel was to set out to Castle Oblivion today, along with Demyx. But something didn't quite feel right…

"Demyx," Axel nudged the Nocturne with his foot, making the Sitar wielder stop playing his instrument.

"What is it, Axel?"

"Nothing, Dem. Keep on playin'."

"Sure." He began to play again, with his nameless tunes, humming along to the rhythm.

Yukia walked out, and brightened up when she saw them. Demyx smiled a wide smile, and got up from his seat on the couch next to Axel. "Yukia-chan! How are you today?"

She smiled softly in return, waving at Axel after Demyx latched himself onto her. "Fine. What are you guys doing today?"

Axel poked Demyx in the ribs, making the Nocturne flinch and squirm. "We're going to Castle Oblivion."

Yukia's smile dropped and the scar on her face looked kind of and off-pinkish-grey colour. "Oh, that's…" she closed her eyes. "That's where Vexen went off to, right?"

"Yes."

"C-could I ask a favor?" Yukia looked deeply into the Pyro's emerald eyes, waiting for him to nod. When he did, she continued. "Could I… go with you guys?"

Axel nearly choked on air, while Demyx go excited.

* * *

"Of course she can't go," Saïx said to the three of them, making Demyx make a sad face and tear up. Axel only shook his head, and Yukia cast her eyes downwards.

"Why not?"

They all turned to see Xemnas walk into the Grey Room, arms crossed over his chest. Saïx stiffened immediately, putting on his best poker-face.

"Because, _Superior_," his voice was laced with something similar to sarcasm. "People who go to Castle Oblivion lose their memories, and everything they ever knew is destroyed."

Obviously, Xemnas saw no problems with this ["Fucking _bastard,_" Luxord would say.], and allowed her to accompany Axel and Demyx on the mission.

* * *

**A/N:**

Ahhh… chapter 14… wait, FOURTEEN?!

Damn, I must be getting inspiration.

You know what I would like to see?

FanArt. That would make my day.

Have a nice Valentine's Day, just in case I can't post a special History!Ficlet for the other story.


	15. Set fire to the ice

**A/N:**

Hello hello, reviewers!

Well, like promised, I updated this week. :D

I might do another update after this, so look out for it!

* * *

Axel had been pacing the room as Demyx and Yukia sang together before leaving for CO. He was worried about something- that was obvious to her. Did he loose a Chakram or something?

"A…Axel. What are you so concerned about?" her voice stopped and cracked the lyrics to their song, and instead focused on interrogating Axel.

"Roxas…"

Yukia blinked. _Roxas? I haven't seen him in a while…did something happen to him?_

Axel turned and left the room abruptly, while Lexaus came in, looking stern [and manly] as ever. Yukia blinked as Demyx cheered a greeting, and asked if he knew what was wrong with Axel.

He shook his head, and Yukia sighed. _He never talks-_

Her thoughts were cut short as he spoke, his deep voice reverberate in the room.

"Roxas left the Organization."

* * *

[TimeSkip: Thirty minutes]

Yukia looked around her at Axel and Demyx. Demyx had lost his previous excitement, and was now complaining of sore feet. Axel was way too quiet for her comfort, and she looked at her feet. They were walking through CO, searching for nothing in particular.

"Axel..." Yukia looked up at the pyro. "We can find Vexen, right?"

Axel smiled at patted her head. "Of course, Yukia. We'll find him for you- so don't worry too much. Loosen up!"

Yukia smiled and blushed lightly.

* * *

Demyx whined and groaned as his feet felt raw, and he stopped walking.

"Can't we take a break, Axel?" he tugged on the pyro's sleeve. "Please?"

Axel scoffed and pulled the water wielder's hand off him. "Why? We won't get our mission done [_not to mention find my Roxy_] if we stop moving."

"B-but…" Demyx cried. "I'm sooooo tirrrreddd!!!"

* * *

Yukia laughed lightly as she watched the two males argue. She stopped walking for a moment, falling behind as she tried to think of something…

_ What was I thinking of just now?_

She shook her head as the guy's called out for her to hurry up, in which she just jogged to where they were.

_It probably was nothing too important; otherwise I would remember, right?_

* * *

[TimeSkip: Two hours]

_How long have we been wandering like this?_

Demyx had long since left CO, since Axel said that was a part of his mission. She had believed him, and had continued to follow his lead. Now, she was wondering if she could trust Axel.

_ Should I try to run? No, that's something Demyx would do… then what? If I ran on my own, I wouldn't be able to get back to the Castle…_

Axel had stopped suddenly, and Yukia crashed into his back, falling to the ground. When she got up, she looked around, and then spotted someone.

Spotted someone with the cloak.

Spotted someone with pink hair.

"Why, hello there Yukia. I didn't know you were coming here."

* * *

Yukia's eyes widened, looking at the man as if he weren't real.

_'The man'? I know his name… what was it? Mar… Mar… Mar-something!!_

Yukia tried to search her thoughts for a familiar name, when a blonde girl came up behind the man.

"Oh, it's _her,_" the lady said, voice laced with anger and something similar to poison. "Can we kill her off? She's no use to us, Marly."

_ Marly…? That didn't sound right… a nickname, maybe?_

"Come now, Larx. We shouldn't forget the leverage we have on _him_ if we keep her alive a little longer."

Axel had long since walked over to where they were and joined them.

_ I-I don't understand… who's '_him_'?_

Yukia gripped her head, feeling the imminent headache coming on.

* * *

A portal opened up near her. "Go." Marly said, pointing to the mass of black and purple swirls.

"W-where does it lead…?"

He smiled one of his most fake smiles, and then said "To Vexen."

She immediately ran to the portal, and had been gone at the mere _mention_ of his name.

"Axel… you know what to do. Kill the traitor."

Axel only nodded, and went to the same place she was- with Vexen and Riku – to kill off the man.

* * *

Yukia had run through the portal without thinking, but now her brain started to work. She was in a forest-y type place, near what looked to be an abandoned castle. As she got closer, she could see two figures chatting fervently. When she approached them, she could see silver and faded blonde hair.

Her face lit up, and she sprinted towards the two, being completely unaware of the events about to take place.

* * *

"V-Vexen! Repliku!!"

Yukia had run up to the silver-haired-teen and hugged him from behind.

"I was so worried, I thought I lost you both… forever…?"

Only when the boy turned around she realized she had the Original, not the Replica.

* * *

Vexen grunted, surprised that she was there. Even more surprised when she hugged Riku, the boy he'd made the replica of.

_That's probably the reason she hugged him in the first place, acting on emotions._

Riku had shoved her away violently, and made to hit her.

Vexen stepped in and pulled Yukia out, so she wouldn't get hurt.

"V-Vexen! What… where… I think something's wrong…" Yukia gripped onto his coat, blinking at Riku.

"This… has nothing to do with you, Yukia."

Yukia turned to see Axel, with Riku next to him, and told her "Step away from Vexen."

She shook her head violently, and gripped tighter onto him.

Axel then walked over to grab her, pulling her off the Chilly Acedemic.

Then, with no hesitation, he said "Traitor."

Vexen was lit aflame, while Yukia just stood there and watched.

* * *

**A/N:**

HOSHIT WOULD YA LOOKIT? VEXEN WENT BYE-BYE.

Well, there goes the Organization Arc… next up, the Sora Arc-!!

If this made you unhappy, I'm sorry, but it had t be done. I kept on putting it off. He was actually supposed to die in the last chapter, but I spared him until his final appearance here.

WHOO BETRAYAL.

I'm really excited to see what you have to say this time, reviewers ;3


	16. Make me forget these memories

**A/N:**

Ahhh… Sora. How you ruin the plans of the Nobodies…

Well, I'm updating again, so BE HAPPY! I know I killed Vexy an' all, but please! Work with me!

* * *

Yukia stared at the white ashes previously known as Vexen. Her eyes blinked a few times before becoming blurred and fading, as she fell to the ground. Axel had caught her before she hit the ground and slung her over his shoulder, grunting softly and the dead weight. Riku had ran away, not caring much about the outcome of Vexen death.

"Let's get you back to CO, Yukia…"

* * *

Yukia awoke to someone softly stroke her hair, pulling on it and running their fingers through it. She almost snuggled warmly into the touch, but then thought _this is what Vexen used to do to get me up in the morning… he was gentle then, too._

She then shot up, seeing the pink-haired Nobody staring at her with bemused eyes. She wanted to curl up in a ball somewhere for some reason, but quickly abandoned the idea for thought.

_Where am I? What happened to Vexen? Why can't I seem to remember…_

* * *

Marluxia scoffed lightly at her panicked movements, watching her fidget and scramble to pull herself together. He ran his fingers through his hair, sparing another glance in her direction. Now standing to his full height, Marluxia walked over to the only door in the room.

"Yukia, stay here. A blonde girl in a white dress will be here soon to give you orders."

Yukia only nodded, not really hearing his words.

* * *

She panicked, quickly going over to the small window- and saw nothing to fabulous outside, just stars.

Looking at the small square window, she thought furiously. _The window looks big enough for me to get through, but… what if I'm really high up? The man… Mar… whatever-his-name-was locked the door on the way out…Oh… what do I do…?_

Yukia closed her eyes, leaning up against the white wall of her confinement.

The door clicked, meaning it was being unlocked. Her head shot up, black hair whooshing around her head, like little needles. The blonde girl in the white dress appeared from the door, and Yukia smiled slightly.

"Hello," the girl said. "I'm Namine."

* * *

Namine closed the door softly, clutching her notebook tightly in her hands. Her smile faded, and she walked over to the girl against the wall.

"You're Yukia, right?"

"…I think I am."

_Good, Namine_ thought. _Her memories are already being re-arranged… my plan is going nicely. If I could just make her forget certain things, then maybe…_ she down casted her eyes. _Maybe I can help her get to a more secure world… or a world of illusions…_

"Hey… Nam…Namine?"

"What is it?" she sat next to the girl.

Yukia fidgeted with her thumbs, like she was forgetting what she wanted to say. "W-why… what am I doing here?"

Namine smiled again, holding the Replica's hand in hers. "You're here to… run away."

* * *

Marluxia braided Larxene's hair, undoing it and redoing it over and over again. Something wasn't right, and her knew it, but didn't quite know what it was. _Namine should be done with her by now,_ he thought angrily, tugging on Larxene's hair again. _What the hell is going on with her lately? _

"Marly," Larxene cringed as he roughly pulled on her hair for the third time, "STOP IT, NOW!"

Marluxia snapped out of his daze, letting go of Larxene and her hair.

"Sorry, Larx. I was thinking."

"That's new." She scoffed lightly, admiring her own dry humor. "Everything's going exactly as planned**[1]**, no need to fret over trivial matters."

The Graceful Assassin hit her upside the head.

"Something's wrong. I told Namine to send her on a mission to gather ingridients- she needs to be distracted properly, otherwise the 'Superior'-" he snorted "-might want to keep her. We need to make her look as pathetic as possible."

* * *

Yukia looked at Namine again, stricken to un-belief in her words.

"This boy…" she said to her once initial shock passed, "he's… in a slumber?"

Namine nodded. "I put him in an early slumber, to re-arrange his memories. I need to make him forget some things…"

"Forget?" she furrowed her brows. "Loose the memories completely?"

"No, no!" she shook her head from side to side. "Not 'loose' them. 'Forget' them. It's much different. You can never 'loose' a memory, only 'forget' them."

"I… see."

"So, the memories will always be there, but they'll just be forgotten."

Yukia rubbed her eyes. "And so… this is what you want to do… to me?"

She nodded. "It is essential to your escape. I need to make you 'forget' all of the things about the Organization… me… and Vexen."

Yukia stiffened. _That name, Vexen. He was my Creator… what happened to him?_

"Where is he now?"

Namine almost blanched. "Y…you've already forgotten? He… Axel killed him, Yukia."

Yukia felt something akin to anger rise in her chest at this 'Axel' person. "Where is he? Tell me, Namine!"

* * *

Namine pushed the girl away gently, trying to calm her down.

"Yukia, we need to make you 'forget' the memories now, please. Follow me, Yukia."

She grabbed her hand, and walked over to the door, opening it slightly. Looking around and seeing nothing or anyone, pulled Yukia out the door and down the hall, going down a few flights of stairs.

"We need to be quick, so Marluxia doesn't see us,"

* * *

A light bulb flickered on in Yukia's head when she said 'Marluxia'. That was the name of the pink-haired man.

"What will he do if he finds us?"

Namine stopped as she opened a portal**[2]**.

"Kill us."

Yukia didn't speak as she was brought through the portal, nor did she when she was led over to the giant white cocoon that was sealed off.

"Look through this here," she said, pointing to the cocoon-thing.

Yukia stepped closer to the cocoon, peering through it.

She stepped backwards and fell over when she saw a brown-haired boy with his eyes closed in the confinement- almost as if he was a statue. She knew he wasn't, because his chest was slowly moving up and down, meaning that he was alive.

"This boy… this is what you need to do to me?"

Namine nodded silently. "Yes."

Yukia gulped. "How long will I be like that?"

Namine pondered the matter lightly, and put her hands together. "Not as long as him. You're already forgetting most of your memories of the Organization and Vexen. It shouldn't take me more than a few days."

"Like… a week or three days, Namine?"

"About that timeline, yes."

She turned to look at the blonde. "I'll 'forget' everyone? Everything? Even…" she blushed lightly "all my friends?"

"Like I said, Yukia, you'll 'forget', but the memories won't ever be 'lost'."

She went over to Namine. "Promise me, please…" she looked the blonde in the eyes. "Let me remember at least one memory of Dem…Dem.." she stopped speaking.

_I'm… I'm forgetting him already? No… his name… Demy…_

"Demyx!" she half-yelled. "Let me remember just one memory with him… please…"

Namine shook her head, holding Yukia's hand again. "If I do that, you'll still be connected to the Nobodies and the Organization. I'm sorry, Yukia, but you need to 'forget' everything."

A small tear streaked down Yukia's face, and she clutched onto Namine's hand tightly. "O…okay, Namine. Let's just… get this over with."

Namine nodded, leading her into a new room, with nothing in it but a white chair.

"How does it work, Namine?"

Namine sat down in the chair, flipping open her sketch book, and pulling out a colored pencil. "Stand over there, on the big circle." As she did so, Namine began immediately to draw, using the same process she used on Sora. And, in ten minutes flat, Yukia was inside a cocoon, slipping into a temporary sleep.

"I'm sorry, Yukia. You'll 'forget' me, too…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**[1] – Kudos if you get the reference**

**[2] – This makes things convenient for me**

Would ya look at that? I updated twice today, just for you guys!

I will be quick about this, and bring Yukia back using the magical power of TimeSkips. :D

ALSO! Expect a update for the History story, too.


	17. Waking up in Celestial Town

**A/N:**

W-what's this?! Chapter SEVENTEEN?!

I'm very proud of myself right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and look out for something special in the History, too.

* * *

[TimeSkip: Three days]

Namine worked diligently, weaving fake memories over the real ones in Yukia's mind, essentially making a big lie in her head. Hands moved over memories, twisting some into strange shapes, making them almost disappear. Pushing the memories of Vexen to the deepest, darkest parts of Yukia's mind was at the top of Namine's to-do-list, and it proved to be exceedingly difficult. She had so many memories; Namine had to stop every hour to re-gain her strength. This, in turn, only slowed the process down.

"Namine."

She turned away from her work, and looked at the man before her- his face was covered in red fabric, only showing one golden eye.

"Yes, DiZ?" she wiped her forehead, sighing .

"Did you finish yet? Celestial Town is ready for her."

"I need more time, DiZ. Her memories are very vivid and powerful."

"So be it."

* * *

[TimeSkip: Two days]

Namine was crying as she re-arranged Yukia's true memories, replacing them with the fake ones.

"Her father died in a heartless accident, then she had no family, since her mother had died when she was born." she repeated the lies over, in order to fully create the fake memories and plant them into her brain. "Her friends also died, leaving her alone for a while. She now lives alone and goes to Celestial High in Celestial Town, which was her home since before she was born."

"Namine, we can't wait much longer."

She stopped working and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know, but please, a little longer, DiZ…"

"One more day. Then she leaves, even if her memory isn't completely faded yet."

"Of Course."

* * *

[TimeSkip: One day]

As Namine closed off the last memory of Vexen and the others she could find, DiZ walked into the room, glancing at the cocoon which held Yukia.

"Is she done?"

"Yes. She's as gone as I can make her without killing her,"

"Good. Wake her up and send her out."

Namine looked at the ground.

"What is it?"

Namine shook her head. "I'm getting ready to let her go," she let a tear slip by. "I'll wke her up now."

She grabbed her sketch book, and began to draw the cocoon opening, releasing Yukia and waking her up.

* * *

Yukia blinked as she was released from, what looked like to her, a giant egg. Her hair fell messily around her head, covering a good portion of her face. Wiping them away, there was a girl in a white dress, with blonde hair that curled over one shoulder.

"Who are you?"

The girl shook her head and held out a hand.

Yukia slowly came out of the egg-thing, walking unsteadily over to the girl. Taking the hand, the girl raised her other hand, and a swirling mass of blacks, purples, and blues appeared in a hole-like doorway.

"Go."

Yukia looked at the girl again, and pulled her hand back. "What about you?"

She stepped away from Yukia, shaking her head. "Go, go…"

Yukia then glanced upon the swirls of darkness. "Okay."

When she stepped through the darkness, she swore she lost something important back with the girl in the white dress.

* * *

She walked the streets of Celestial Town, her home. The familiar street and shops around her seemed to be in good business, and she couldn't complain. Her town was perfect, and nothing went wrong anymore. She lost her Father and Friends in the Heartless invasion, but it has since been forgotten by most. The memories were vivid in her mind, but… something wasn't right.

"Why does this feel so…" she glanced around her, to the life living in the small town. A child received a ice-cream from his mother nearby, as well as a kiss on the head. "…Unnatural?"

* * *

Demyx paced around the room nervously. Axel hadn't returned yet, and Saïx was getting angrier by the minute, and he felt sort of stupid just leaving the Pyro and Yukia alone together. He tried playing songs on his Sitar and singing, but it felt wrong without Yukia. Sax approached him for what felt like the millionth time [but was really only the third,] that evening, and asked him the same question he had the last time he talked to him.

"Are you sure Yukia didn't go?"

"Y-yes, she was still there when I left,"

"Hn." Saïx walked in the other direction, running a hand through his blue tresses. Sighing, Demyx tried playing another song on his Sitar, anxiously waiting the return of Yukia.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, chapter seventeen is here!! …and gone, essentially. :D

I'm going to be posting a new chapter tomorrow, and another surprise, as I think I've mentioned.

Happy Zexion Day!


	18. Brownhaired boy

**A/N:**

I'm sorry for not updating on Sunday! I just moved, so I couldn't update as fast as I wanted to. So, here it is, long overdue…

* * *

Yukia woke up to the birds whistling a sweet song, her hair messy from sleep and eyes heavy. Rubbing her red orbs, she opened the window to her room, allowing the small blue birds to flutter into her house. They landed on a nearby desk, in which they stopped singing their beautiful morning tune. She walked over to them, and they perched themselves atop her fingers, rubbing their small, barely developed wings across the digits, tweeting softly.

"Why are you out of your nest so early? It's still wintertime, and your parents will be looking for you…"

She walked over to the window, leaned onto the sill, and put the baby birds into the tree they came from.

* * *

Demyx played almost silent, gentle melodies on his Sitar, letting painful tears streak from his face.

"Where are you?"

He stopped strumming the strings long enough to think properly.

"Axel never came back, either. What's going on?"

* * *

Yukia walked the bustling streets of Celestial Town, watching all the children play in the powdery snow on their winter vacations. One stray snowball had struck her in the head, and she tumbled over, lightly falling to the ground.

"Hey! Are you okay, missy?" a little boy trotted over to her, and reached out his small hand, as if to help her up.

"I'm fine," she got up, brushing her coat and skirt off. "Just watch were the snowballs are going, okay?"

The boy nodded and he ran back to his friends, making new snowballs to throw. Yukia only sighed and smiled, walking onward to the convenience store. When she arrived, she couldn't remember what she went out for.

"Ah… might as well go back home, then…"

* * *

Demyx ran out of his room, wiping his eyes dry of any moisture, then roughly opened the door to the back room. Xemnas and Saïx were there, reading something that closely resembled a home decorating magazine.

"What are you doing, number nine? You know you're not allowed back here."

Demyx shook his head. "N-never mind that!! I have a question!!'

Saïx sighed, closing the magazine and rubbing his forehead. "What is it, Demyx?"

He flailed his arms, looking as if his question had already been said. "Axel never came back!!"

"So…?" Xemnas didn't look too amused.

"What if he did something to Yukia? He was assigned to go to CO with me, and he never came back, and I left Yukia with him…"

"So? Number nine, I won't worry about a Heartless Replica, just because you're under the illusion that you have 'feelings' for it."

Saïx gripped the magazine tightly, crumpling the pages. "Yukia isn't an 'it'. Yukia is a 'she', Superior."

Xemnas smacked Saïx on the head, looking disapprovingly at him. "What have I said about speaking out of place, Saïx?"

Saïx looked at him, growled, and then closed his mouth.

"My feelings…" Demyx looked at the ground. "They're real. Why don't any of you understand that?"

"Axel should have returned by now, though." Xemnas ran his fingers through his silver hair, sighing. "Marluxia also hasn't turned in a report lately, as well. Demyx, you can go to investigate. Bring Xigbar."

Demyx didn't respond, but instead ran out of the back room, going to find Xigbar.

* * *

Yukia took off her winter coat as she entered her home, putting up on the coat rack by the door. Her hair was messily put into a small bun, and she took it out. The television was turned on, and she lazily sat on her blue couch, and watched the hours tick by slowly.

She looked up at about three in the afternoon, and felt something was missing from this perfect life.

"I don't know, but…" she looked out the window, where the clouds swirled in unnatural ways, becoming a darker shade of gray than before. "Something's not right."

* * *

Demyx crashed clumsily into Xigbar's back, quickly getting up and grabbing the elder's hand. Xigbar looked confused beyond belief.

"What, no apology? Geez, Dem, at least tell me why I get the honor of hangin' with you."

Demyx turned to face him, still running down the halls. "No time to talk! Yukia… she never came back! We _need_ to find her!!"

Xigbar's face darkened and he picked up his pace, opening a portal to CO at the end of the hall. "Let's do this, kiddo."

Demyx stopped short of the portal, making the Sharpshooter collide with the smaller male.

Saïx stood there, a desperate look on his face. "Save her." He simply stated, stepping out of the way.

They nodded in unison, and nearly jumped through the portal.

* * *

Yukia stepped back outside, without her coat, and ran to the edge of town as heavy droplets of rain and slush fell from the forbidding clouds. She stopped just before she got to the town line, falling to her knees.

"Something's wrong…" she pounded the wet, sloppy ground with her fist. "Why can't I seem to figure this out?!"

A boy stood at the edge with her; his brown, spiked hair damp with the onslaught of water and mush.

"Maybe I can help." Yukia looked up at this boy, [dressed in funny looking, poufy black pants, wearing a crown chain-link necklace] and thought she met him somewhere before. He outstretched his hand, picking up one of hers. "Come with me- maybe I can help you with whatever you're stuck with."

She got up, and followed this boy, who looked so familiar, but she knew she could never have met him.

…Could she?

* * *

Marluxia wasn't at all pleased when Xigbar and Demyx came rushing into CO, [or when they interrupted his Mani and Pedi] looking for Axel.

"Well, what should we do about them?" Larxene played with his pink hair, twisting some into braids. "Kill them off?"

"That would make us suspicious, Larx." He sighed, looking at his nails. "Let them in. Axel is what they want, right? Have the Dusks take them to him."

Larxene waved her hand, and five Dusks appeared. "Go and lead them to Axel."

Marluxia watched them walk off, and worried about his plans for the Organization.

* * *

**A/N:**

Phew, just about one-thousand words. The last chapter was short, so I hope this was a treat.

I'm unsure of when I'll update, but look out for L, C, A! BtSOMC updates as well as some for the History.


	19. Gummi Ships and Nobodies

**A/N:**

I should be updating more frequently now, since I moved and now have complete access to a computer that doesn't constantly crash when I try to upload more than two chapters.

* * *

The brown-haired boy led her to a small group of what appeared to be various animals [all of which had funny clothes like the boy], and a giant, colourful ship. The animal turned to face him, and they looked a bit… well, stupid. The tall one had floppy ears and a silly green hat, while the short one appeared to be [and probably was] a duck. The duck made an angry face, and looked at the boy sternly.

"Who is this?" its voice was squeaky and sounded just like a duck, which confirmed Yukia's suspicions.

"Well, I don't really know. She was yelling at the ground, and she looked confused." The boy crossed his arms to the duck, who looked [by this point, a boiled duck] quite aggravated.

"So you brought her with you?!" the duck waved his arms dramatically, whapping the boy in the head.

"Shucks, Sora. Do you even know her name?"

Sora turned thoughtfully to Yukia [and away from the screaming duck], and smiled a big, wide smile. "I'm Sora." He pointed to the dog. "That's Goofy, and this thing over here-" he jabbed the accusing finger at the duck "-is Donald. What's your name?"

She smiled weakly. "I'm Yukia. Nice to meet you all."

* * *

Demyx hid behind Luxord as the Dusks came out, but looked less scared when Luxord followed their path into a hallway, twisting strangely and curvedly, up staircases and such as they followed. They stopped by a door, which had a big, red '8' painted on the front.

Luxord laughed. "That's just so… Axel to do something like that."

Demyx giggled quietly [and thanked the lords he had erased his own big blue '9' off his own door back at the Castle].

* * *

Yukia poked the big colourful ship.

"So… what's this thing?"

Donald looked at her. "It's a Gummi Ship, you stupid girl."

"Hey!" she huffed, stomping her foot on the slushy ground. "I'm not stupid!! I've just never seen anything like this before."

"Well, gawrsh." Goofy exclaimed, opening the hatch to enter the Gummi Ship. "Maybe we should get going, Sora. We'll never be able to bring Riku back if we're sitting around here."

Sora perked up immediately, and nodded his head, getting into the ship, along with Donald and Goofy.

"Well, hurry up, Yukia!" Donald screeched, pulling her onto the ship. "We won't stay here for much longer. Go sit down and buckle up."

Yukia stuck her tongue out at the duck, but obeyed. As she was strapping herself in, she could have sworn she heard the name 'Riku' somewhere before.

* * *

Luxord knocked loudly on the door to Axel's room, banging endlessly on the wooden entrance. Demyx had covered his ears as a long string of curses came from behind the door, and when a very [pissed] tired Axel appeared on the other side.

"Jeez, Larx, just get the--" His eyes widened when he realize that it was [in fact, not the blonde bitch who was usually there to wake him up,] Demyx and Luxord there. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Superior wanted us to get you back, so he could question you."

Demyx hid behind Luxord's back again, blocking his face from view.

"W-well…" Axel looked like he was trying to formulate an ingenious plot. "…fine."

Luxord showed [what appeared to be] genuine surprise, then opened a portal to the Castle.

"Let's go."

* * *

They passed by many worlds, but when they finally came to a stop, they were bestowed next to a broken city and dark, ominous clouds. Lightning **[1]**rained down from these clouds, and struck the ground bellow, making the thunder seem impossibly loud. Above these clouds, was a big, gleaming white castle and a… heart-shaped moon?

_This place feels… familiar._

Yukia stepped off the Gummi Ship after Sora and the others, rubbing her eyes from the pouring rain. "Where are we?"

"The World That Never Was. This is where Organization XIII resides, and plans to take over Kingdom Hearts." Sora pointed up to the heart-moon above them. "That is what they strive for."

"…so?" Yukia wiped at her hair, annoyed at the black locks for sticking to her face. "Why stop them? It's probably noth-" Donald whapped her upside the head. "OUCH! Why'd you do that for, duck?!"

"They want hearts!!" Donald screeched, flapping his [wings?] arms around like a bird [no pun intended].

"They want to take over all the worlds and King Mickey!"

"What are they?" Yukia asked Sora, who was the only one really calm enough to talk to at that point.

"Nobodies. People without hearts." He looked at her with those big blue eyes, and something hit her.

_No hearts?_ "Is wanting to have a heart really so bad?"She looked at the soaked ground, allowing her hair to cover her face again, sticking to her skin like glue to paper.

"It's what they'll do with them that's dangerous!" Donald squawked, walking past them into the city.

_No hearts, huh… _she felt her scars, stopping over the one over her left breast. _Why does this all feel similar to things that never even happened to me?_

* * *

**A/N:**

** [1] **I am aware of the 'lightning goes from the ground up' conflict, and have chosen to ignore it for the time being.

Not quite one-thousand words, but hey. I'm tired and need to sleep, too, ya know.

Be happy I updated with all the moving and such. I'm using my laptop, not even my own computer. *sobsobsob* It's okay, though. Because reviews make my day.


	20. Hold my hand

**A/N:**

Ah... updates. The Sora Arc shouldn't be as long as I would like, due to chapter limit restrictions I have set for myself.

But, enjoy it anyway.

I just noticed that it was supposed to be Xigbar with Demyx, not Luxord... I fail so hard sometimes... XD

* * *

Sora walked on to catch up with Donald, and Goofy followed suit, grabbing Yukia's hand and pulling her along with him. She didn't resist, but yanked her hand out of the dog's gloved one. She caught up with Sora, and twiddled her thumbs.

"I'm sorry, but..." she looked at him, furrowing her brows."You look familiar to me. Have we ever met before?"

Sora looked at her for a minute then shook his head. "No, I don't think so. But that's not important right now. What is, though," he smiled "is finding what you're looking for."

Yukia blushed and twiddled her thumbs again. "Right. But, I don't know what I'm looking for. Since I woke up yesterday, I felt something was just a little bit... off."

"What do you mean, Yukia?" Sora curiously asked.

"Like... this is all fake, and something vital is missing from me." she balled her hands into fists. "Like a dream. Do you ever feel that way?"

Sora smiled. "Yeah, when I first got the Keyblade, I felt like something wasn't right. But I got used to it."

"Hm." she sighed and kept walking, rain pouring on her and soaking her to the core. "It's wet... shouldn't we like, take shelter or something?" she wiped wet hair out of her eyes again.

"We're almost there, so shut it, girl!" Donald stormed past her, knocking her over in the process.

"Ah, you stupid duck..." mud covered her now, pink dress sticking to the gooey substance."...wish I could just..."

Sora held out a hand to her, which she took, and helped Yukia right herself.

* * *

Axel walked along with Demyx and Luxord, attempting to find Xemnas.

"I'm surprised, Axel. Normally you would have put up a fight." Luxord took a swing of rum, hiccupping. [Unless they mentioned Roxas, Axel almost never obeyed.]

"Shut up."

Demyx stayed silent, which was very out-of-character for him. Concerned, Luxord turned to him [slightly drunk], and put a hand on his shoulder [the one without the rum].

"What's wrong, kid?"

Demyx, rubbed his left eye with his free hand, and shook his head. "Just thinking... about things."

* * *

Sora held onto her hand, even after she got up. Yukia abandoned the idea of wiping off her dress of the mud, and settled for walking again. She didn't even realize neither she nor Sora had let go of each other's hands, and she looked over at the boy again.

_ He looks so familiar to someone I knew..._

They arrived at a big, White Castle, which was floating above them.

"How do we get up there?" Yukia dumbly asked, while Donald and Goofy had started jumping up on platforms.

"We jump." Sora ran with her in hand, and picked her up. Yukia blushed, while Sora was completely okay with her being there.

"Are you crazy? No real human could possibly-" Sora had taken the leap of faith and landed two platforms higher than either of his animal companions. "-jump... that... high..." she looked at the ground, which looked like it was about a good forty feet up.

"Hurry up you two!" Donald quacked, and Sora replied with sticking out his tongue.

"Let's go." he jumped again, up to a fifth platform, colured dark purple.

* * *

Luxord knocked on Xemnas's office door, [banging was more like it,] impatiently tapping his foot.

"Luxy, stop, what if he's napping?" Demyx pulled on his sleeve.

"So? I bloody went to get this git and I'm getting credit for it, damnit!"

He continued knocking on the door until a very angry looking Xemnas appeared from behind it. He ran a hand through his silver hair, but stopped dead when he saw Axel.

"My office. Now."

* * *

When they arrived at the top platform, there was a set of long staircase leading up into the bottom of the Castle. Sora put Yukia down, and began to walk up the steps with Donald and Goofy. To her, it looked endless, like you would walk forever and ever and get no where. When they looked back, Sora's eyes widened, and he summoned the Keyblade, running towards Yukia.

"Get out of the way!"

"What-" she got pushed aside by Soar and he took out a creature that seeped with darkness. "…a Heartless…?"

"I'm a little surprised you know about them," he reached to help her up again, and put away his Keyblade.

"Heartless killed my family and friends." She looked at the ground, and her muddy shoes began to dry. They kept walking up the stairs, only stopping to defeat the occasional Shadows that attacked their small group.

"I'm sorry about that." He finally said, stretching his arms out behind his head. "I haven't been to my home world in years, since the Heartless invaded all of the worlds. Yours must have suffered that, too."

"Yeah, but… it still has me wondering."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" she brushed some caked mud off her skirt. "Ever since I woke up yesterday, something feels so… off. Like this is all a dream, and I'm just a bystander. Only… I don't know what I'll wake up to."

Sora looked at the last few steps in front of them, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I know that feeling. I really just wish this was all a dream, and I would wake up back on Destiny Islands…"

Yukia held his hand as they went through the doors, crying for something they wish they still had.

* * *

After receiving a stern lecture from Xemnas, Axel was now not only tired, pissed off, and over all irritated, but now had a truckload of missions to complete. He stormed off to his room, and slammed the door. He needed his beauty sleep that was deprived from him by Luxord and Demyx.

Demyx watched in amusement as he heard Axel stifled curses, and when Luxord came back into the room, they looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey, the bloke deserved it," said Luxord, taking a lengthy swing of rum.

"True that," Demyx sat next to him on the couch, summoning his Sitar, playing a soft tune.

* * *

**A/N:**

CLIFFY CHAPTER IS CLIFFY.

Hello, this is chapter twenty…

DEAR LORD.

20.

Hope you like it while it lasts.


	21. Wandering the Castle to find you

**A/N:**

Updates! Good for me, getting off my lazy ass and writing. I needed to. I really want to finish this story soon.

* * *

Yukia's tears were small, but flowed so quickly and in such a large quantity. Sora's tears didn't run nearly as fast, and didn't last as long. Their fingers interlaced, and Sora tried to lighten the mood.

"Have you figured out what you wanted?"

They passed by a metal lab door, and Yukia glanced at it with an odd expression. "I want to know why I feel empty." She let go of Sora, walking to the cold, stainless-steel door, reaching to touch it. When her finger grazed over the icy flesh of the metal, a rush of warmth ran through Yukia's brain, images of an elderly blonde man appeared in her mind. "A-ah, what's…." she clutched her head, trying to rid herself of the images. They left as soon as they had come, and Sora had rushed over to her along with his friends.

"Yukia! Are you okay?" he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her lightly.

"Y-yes, I think so…" she wobbled up into a standing position, gripping onto Sora for support. "There was something in my mind for a moment, then… nothing."

"Nothing? There had to be something there," Donald quaked to her, slightly upset that they couldn't just leave her behind.

Yukia puffed out her cheeks. "I said it was nothing! Let's just get going," she walked along the hallways, feeling a slight familiarity with the pasty white walls and slate white flooring.

* * *

Demyx could have sworn he heard voices coming from a few halls down, and asked Luxord about it.

"I ain't heard nuthin'," the drunk cardsman slurred from his bottle of rum. "You jus' be hearin' things, Demy."

Demyx nodded and continued to play on his Sitar, but kept it quite low, so he could still hear.

* * *

Sora and the others quickly followed behind, running almost to catch up with Yukia. These names were repeating themselves in her head, and refused to leave her alone. _Vexen, Demyx, Axel… who are these people?_

They passed an open room, with beautiful music coming from it. The tune was slow, but upbeat at the same time, and a voice popped up in there, too, singing sorrowfully. The voice didn't match the tone of the song, but was fabulous all the same.

"Do you hear that?" Yukia said, walking in the direction of the room, Sora and his friends following closely behind. "Someone's singing."

"Likewise. But we can't veer off course." Donald said, grabbing Yukia by the arm and dragging her away.

"Hey, duck face, get off me!" she screeched, and the music stopped playing.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Demyx said, stopping his sitar playing, and looked at the passed out Luxord. He sighed, and poked the Gambler of Fate repeatedly until he woke up from his [drunken] slumber.

"Whazzit, Dem?" Luxord slurred, and put an arm around the younger male's shoulders.

"I think someone's in the Castle," Demyx said, pointing to the direction of which he heard the voice.

"Whatevah Dem, I'm goin' ta bed." Luxord took his leave, going in the opposite direction of the noise Demyx heard.

* * *

"See what happens when you don't listen?!" Donald quaked quietly to her, shoving her down the hall.

"Let go," she struggled, and pulled free of his grasp. "I don't need you lots to get by. If you think I'm inconvenient, then I'll find what I want without you." She stomped off in the other direction, going back to the room with the music.

"Hey, don't go!" Sora yelled to her, but she kept on walking, not even bothering to reply.

* * *

Demyx played his sitar again, humming the tune lightly to himself, but he couldn't get it right anymore. Yukia normally kept his voice in check and on tune, but now that she's gone, it became much harder for him to sing and play his sitar. Shuffling footsteps and chocked sobs could be heard from the hall, and Demyx looked there again.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he said, walking over to the noise source, seeing a girl with short, choppy black hair, crying about something or other. [_Stupid duck, trying to tell me what to do,_ she said.]

He stopped dead in his tracks, looking at this muddy, crying girl with something akin to familiarity. "Yukia…?"

* * *

She turned around at the sound of her name, half-expecting Sora or one of the others to be there. Instead, there was a male with dirty blonde hair, a giant blue… thing… and a black leather coat. And he knew her name. [_Kind of creepy, if you ask me,_ Yukia thought.]

Something sparked in her head, like the time near the lab door. She grabbed her head again, images of the instrument-bearing male invading her mind. Playing the instrument, which she now recalled was a sitar, and of her and him, singing together. She didn't recognize this man, but her mind apparently did. She put name to face, and recognized him as Demyx.

"Are you okay, Yukia?" he grabbed her, pulling her to her feet.

"You," she said to him, loosing her balance a bit. "Do I know you?"

Demyx looked betrayed. "You mean… you've forgotten me?"

* * *

**A/N:**

HA. I LEFT YA WITH A CLIFFY. NYYYYYAAAAAA~

These chapters will be short, so I apologize in advance.


	22. Trailing mud in the halls

**A/N:**

Nya~ Chapter updates give me hell. -_-;

I'M BUSTIN MY ASS FOR YOU- ahem. Sorry… enjoy the chapter, please. ^_^;

* * *

Demyx's heart nearly broke in half when Yukia didn't really show any true identification of him. He let go of her shoulder, backing away slightly before speaking.

"Are you…" his features turned to a lonely sadness, his eyes softening. "Are you lost? I'll show you around until we run into the Superior or sumthin',"

Yukia wondered why this man suddenly seemed so sad.

* * *

She glanced at this man who led her through white halls with extravagantly painted patterns on the high ceilings. She pushed wet hair out of her eyes, and she realized she was trailing mud and water all over the white tiles. When she stopped, she began flailing her arms around, too shy and uneasy at the moment to speak. Demyx stopped and looked at her.

"What is it, Yukia-chan?"

"M-mud! I'm trailing mud, and I don't want it all over the white floors, and," she panicked, trying not to move around.

Demyx laughed and walked over to her, picking her up.

_"Yukia-chan!" he quickly and hurriedly ran over to her, holding her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "What's wrong…?"_

_She didn't answer him, but clung to him like he was her last hope._** [1]**

Yukia gripped her head tightly, the memory swirling into her.

"Is something wrong, Yukia-chan?"

"N-no, of course not, but, do you have a bathroom? So I can, you know…" she motioned to her clothes and hair. "Clean-up?"

He laughed again, walking in a different direction. "Sure."

* * *

**A/N:**

**[1] **I'll write you a fanfic for _any_ manga, game, anime or anything else you can think of if you guess what chapter this is from. [First come, first serve, bi-atch!]

I told you these chapters would be short. They left you hangin' ;'D


	23. Showers and memories

**A/N:**

OMFG UPDAAAAAAAATE.

I hope you enjoy this. It's [sort of] a funny chapter. Xaldin re-appears here, so… yeah. Read on. ^_^;

* * *

On their walk, Demyx passed by the kitchen and saw Xaldin and Xigbar, well… being themselves and messing up the kitchen.

"Xigbar how many times do I have to tell you," the wind-possessor said, smacking Xigbar upside the head. "That isn't the right way to use spoons."

Xigbar turned around, spoons shoved up his nose. "I scno't know 'hat you'r' tal'kin 'bout, 'ally," he mumbled, poking the utensils so they jiggled.

Xaldin sighed, and looked to the entrance to the kitchen. "Demyx, will you _please_ tell him that-" he then saw the muddied girl flung over the Nocturne's shoulder. "Who's that?"

Demyx stopped laughing long enough to look at Xaldin, asking him to repeat himself.

"Who is that girl you're carrying?"

Xigbar had successfully removed the spoons from his nostrils, and looked at the mud-covered girl, whom he took a second to recognize.

Demyx had stuttered something and ran past the entrance; Xaldin just shrugged it off.

"…do you even realize who that was?" Xigbar said after a moment. "It was Yukia."

"Who?" he said while beginning to cook.

* * *

Demyx dropped Yukia off at the bathroom, and told her where to find him after she was done bathing.

"I'll just be in the next room," he pointed to the room next to the bathroom. "Come in there where you're done."

Yukia nodded, and went into the small room. Turning on the shower, she got in, not even bothering to wait until it got hotter.

Running her hands through her hair, she closed her eyes. The mud trailed down her body, falling over a pattern of scars she doesn't remember getting. It turned the water brown, then twirled down the drain.

_Saïx slashed out at her, scratching every piece of her body he could find, ripping at fabric along with flesh. Blood dripped from fresh wounds on her body, staining the white sweater and the grey dress underneath._

Yukia yelped a bit as the memory flooded her senses, falling to the base of the shower. Her scars ached, and she gripped her sides.

"G-gah…" she moaned, coughing and sitting in a crouched position. "Wh-why does this k-keep happening…"

_"You are wrong, Superior." He clutched the barely breathing Yukia in his arms. "She does have a heart."_

Her hand flung to her ears, blocking out the words. "D-DEMYX!!" she screeched, slamming her hand against the shower wall.

* * *

Sora had wandered a bit more before sitting down on the base of a pedestal in the middle of a random hallway.

"Sora, we can't give up yet!" Goofy said, lifting the boy to his feet.

The key-bearer only sighed and fell back down. "But I'm tired! Can't we take a break…?"

"Of course not!" Donald quaked. "We need to keep looking for the King!"

"What about Riku?!" Sora jumped, yelling at the duck.

* * *

Demyx had run into the bathroom, forgetting about courtesy and manners for a moment. Pulling back the shower curtain, he saw Yukia, covered in water and slamming her hands against the wall. Turning off the water, Demyx grabbed Yukia and held her to his chest.

"What happened, Yukia-chan? Are you okay?"

"Why?!" she pushed against him, and he let go of her body. "I don't understand- why are these names and people popping into my head?!"

* * *

**A/N:**

HAH. UPDATED, BITCHES.

I'm sorry, I was excited.


	24. Spoons and Sideburns

**A/N:**

I need to release some stress… -_-;;

So, I'm sorry for Xaldin being a bastard in this chapter, just taking it out on him.

* * *

Xaldin heard the screech from the a nearby room, and passed it off as imagination.

"Did you hear that?" Xigbar asked, spoons back up his nose. "Sounded like Yukia."

"I heard nothing. Stop asking stupid questions." He stirred the contents of his pan, mixing the colourful vegetables together, sautéing them. He looked over at Xigbar and made a disgusted face. "Take those out of your nose."

"No! Dunn wanna." He said, puffing out his cheeks and sticking his tongue out.

* * *

Yukia shoved Demyx away from her, and continued her raging rant.

"None of this makes any sense! Why can't I just be normal, like all of the other children?!" She ran out of the bathroom, soaking wet, forgetting all about decency and clothing. She stumbled her way through the halls, dripping water all over the polished floors. She ran into a man, and she toppled over, landing on her back.

"Demyx, what have I told you-" A tall man with dreads faced her. "It's you."

Yukia grabbed her head, and a memory coursed through her.

_"I am Xaldin. My number is three." _

"A-ah… you…" she said, stumbling up to him, grabbing his sleeve. "I think… I know you…"

"Xaldin, what do you think about forks instead of spoons?" Xigbar said, walking out with to shiny silver spoons protruding from his nose. "I- oh, what do we have here, Yukia?"

Yukia looked to him, and was confused why there were forks up his nostrils. "What's going on here? I don't…" Xaldin cut her sentence short, hitting her in the neck. She fell limp in his arms, and her carried her bridal-style.

"Go find her some clothes, Xigbar. Oh, and," he ripped a fork from his nose "stop putting things up your nose. It's disgusting."

* * *

Xaldin laid her down on his bed, covering her up to her chin with the dull cotton sheets of his bedding. Her hair was still sticking to her forehead, black locks frazzled and spread all over the pillow. Her chest rose and fell softly, and her features were softened from sleep.

"Disgusting thing," he poked her shoulder, grimacing. "If she's just a Replica, they should've just killed her off."

* * *

**A/N:**

Just to let you know, there will be really short chapters from here on out, excluding chapter 30.


	25. Sleeping near the Wind

**A/N:**

WHAT'S THIS? I'M ACTUALLY WRITING A NEW CHAPTER? _UPDATING?!_

Sorry for the delay, gais. FO SRS.

* * *

Xaldin watched Yukia sleep, rubbing his forehead gently. Circle, circle, pinch. Circle, circle, pinch. Sigh. Tap foot. Cross legs. Uncross legs. Twiddle thumbs. Play with hair. Repeat.

"I'm bored already. How long does it take for Xigbar to grab clothes?" Xaldin grumbled, putting his head in his hands. When the door opened behind him, he sighed in relief. "Hand me the clothes so I can dress her, Xig-oh."

Xemnas stood in the doorway, arms crossed with a blank expression gracing his features. He walked over to Xaldin's bed, uncovering Yukia's body, and a shiver clearly went down her spine.

"What is the meaning of this? Didn't she get lost in CO?"

Xaldin sighed, getting up and covering up the shivering girl. "Demyx found her wandering the castle. It seems, however, she has lost memory of her time here. Or most of it."

"I see. When she awakens, have someone bring her to my office."

Just before Xemnas opened the door, Xaldin asked "Why?"

Xemnas curled his fingers into a ball and stormed back over to the Lance-bearer. "You _never_ ask questions against my orders-" he slapped Xaldin as Xigbar walked in. "_ever again. _Understood?"

Xaldin tilted his head down and let the Superior take his leave. He felt his cheek where Xemnas had slapped him, and grimaced.

"What was that all about, Xally?" Xigbar said, placing the clothes on the small table next to the bed. "He looked pissed."

"It was nothing. Dress her then go and get Axel. I think he'll be surprised."

Xigbar nodded in complete seriousness, which freaked Xaldin out a bit. Never the less, he left the room as Xigbar began to dress the Replica.

* * *

Yukia felt something zip something up onto her back, and she dazedly woke from her slumber. She was staring back up at the face of an eye-patched man with a scar, and long black hair held by a ponytail. She blinked a bit before stammering something incoherent, falling off the bed.

"Ah! I'm sorry, but um," she waved her arms as the tall man chuckled. "Where am I?"

"Xally's room." He helped her up, wrapping his arms around her waist. Another small bit of a memory coursed through her body, making her quiver.

_When the black-haired man wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, the blue-haired man spoke up. "Stop molesting the young ones, Xigbar. It's disturbing not only to me, but to her as well."_

_ "Aw," Xigbar whined, letting- reluctantly- go of Yukia's body. "Zexion, you take the fun out of everything."_

"You okay there, sweetheart?" he said, setting her straight up on her feet. "I'm going to get someone to take you to the Superior. Don't miss me too much while I'm gone!" he opened a black hole-type of thing, and walked through it. She sat on the bed and held her head, trying to ease the oncoming migraine.

"I don't get all of this. Superior? Who's that?" she rubbed her temples. "Why aren't I home, doing my homework for school?"

She heard the door click open, and a red-headed man that looked _way_ too thin walked in. "There's no way she's back Xigbar. She disappeared in CO."

"Then look for yourself, Ax. She's right there." Xigbar pushed Axel into the room, making him loose his balance and fall on the floor. Yukia giggled lightly, and Xigbar smiled triumphantly.

"Get out of here, old man." Axel joked, throwing a leather glove at the door.

"Take her to Xemnas after you're done talking."

Axel looked up at Yukia from his spot on the floor, and he looked like he was waiting for her to lash out at him, like he was guilty of something.

"H-hello. I'm Yukia." She held her hand out, as if to help him up.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well… I've been procrastinating. I'm sorry. I'll try to update more chapters, but there's no guarantee. I've lost most of my motivation with this story, so if this is the last time I update, don't be too surprised. But, look for CH 26 anyways.


	26. Of Pyros and Puppies

**A/N:**

It seems I gave some of my reviewers a scare when I said I might not update. I lied. Okay, well, not really, but I've been really down lately.

Enough of my rambling go and read.

* * *

Axel looked at her curiously, and then reached to her outstretched hand, taking it and getting on his feet. He poked her nose, pinched her cheeks, and yanked her hair.

"H-hey! W-what was that for?" she held her face and hair, kicking her feet.

"Just making sure you're real and not another lowly Nobody."

"A what?"

Axel sighed. "Let's go see Xemnas. Maybe he can set things right again."

* * *

They both passed by creatures, grey ones with pointy hands, and doors. Twisting through the halls, going around corners, everything became confusing to Yukia. Left, right, left, left. Right, left, turn around, repeat.

"H-hey! Um, why are we just going around in-" her eyesight went white. "…ARUGH…" grabbing her head, she pushed Axel away from her, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

_Saïx looked at them, then at Yukia. "Don't be so surprised." He glared at them, making the two other Nobodies shiver. "_She doesn't deserve to be treated like a tool_."_

A man walked by, also clad in the black leather coat, and glanced upon this scene. Axel looked back at the blue-haired man, and watched as slight disbelief crossed his scarred features. He stared at Axel, walking over to Yukia.

"Axel, I'll take her from here. Go back to your room." Saïx said, grabbing roughly onto Yukia's arm. He dragged her away from the Pyromaniac, but she seemed too dazed to notice.

* * *

Saïx continued to drag her along before she spoke up. "W-who are you?"

He stopped suddenly, making her crash quite violently into the taller male's back, winching in slight pain at the tighter grip he gained on her arms.

"Yukia. What do you mean." He let her go, pushing her against a wall. "You know who I am."

She blushed, pushing him slightly away. "I-I don't know who you are, but I'll be glad to get to know you. I-I'm Yukia." She tried to smile, but it looked more like a nervous plea.

The Berserker just stared blankly back at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Come with me." He held her arms again, only this time with a lighter grip. "Saïx is my name."

She obliged [unwillingly] and followed him, smiling when she received a name. "Nice to meet you, Saïx-san."

* * *

**A/N:**

HA! YOU SEE, YOU SEE?! I CAN _TOO_ KEEP UP WITH MY STORIES!!

Ahem… I'm sorry for the outburst. I want to update again soon, so please still look out for chapters.


	27. Reopening scars

**A/N:**

Another update. :3

* * *

Saïx silently turned random ways, eventually going to the back room where they first met. Hoping this would trigger something in her memory, he pulled out the book he read to her when he stumbled upon her in the secret library. He showed the book to her, called _Heartless_, and sat down. Patting the seat next to him, she uncertainly sat down and looked at the book.

_"Saïx-san," the girl next to him tugged on his sleeve childishly. "If Nobodies don't have hearts, and Heartless do- why don't they just switch the titles around? It would make more sense."_

"I-I…" she touched the book as delicately as if it would shatter if she stared at it. "I think… I've seen this before, right?"

"Yes." He flipped to the page about the differences on Heartless and Nobodies. "You asked a question I couldn't answer due to my lack of knowledge."

_"I suppose… it's a way to tell us we are still inferior to that of things with hearts."_

"Nobodies…" she traced her digits lightly over the word printed in black ink, furrowing her brows. "I think… I understand it now."

Saïx raised a brow. "How so." It was more of a demand than a question.

* * *

When Axel walked by Xemnas's office, he wasn't expecting a stern hand to grab his wrist, turning him to face the Superior. He grimaced, and turned to face him completely, making the silver-haired man let go of him.

"Where's the Replica?"

"Yukia? Saïx took her somewhere. Said he was gonna 'take care of her.'"

Xemnas's eye twitched. Turning away, he mumbled to himself "If you want anything done right, you have to do it yourself…"

* * *

Yukia laid her head calmly against Saïx's shoulder, making the Berserker stare at her in doubt.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I'm sorry," she said, sitting up straight, and looking at the ground. "That was rude. Um… don't I need to see somebody?"

"I don't see why you should be concerned about where you must be."

She wanted to laugh, but was afraid that the scarred man next to her would do something horrible to her.

_As he lost control again, Yukia kept taking the blows and bled-bled until almost all her veins ran dry…_

She chocked up, coughing harshly into her hand. Her entire body began to hurt, and scars she didn't remember receiving began to crack open. Blood spurred from these re-opened wounds, and she struggled to keep her body under control.

"Yukia?" he kneeled beside her twitching form, crimson liquid staining the pure white marble beneath her. Dusks gathered around, whispering in hushed voices, cackling silently. "Don't just stand there. Get things to help me keep her together. Now!" they all scattered, lanky bodies twisting this way and that, some stumbling on their own rubbery limbs.

Xemnas appeared in the mess of blood and Dusks, walking calmly over to Saïx.

"Lots of trouble, those Replicas, don't you agree, Saïx?"

Saïx resisted the urge to growl and lash out at his Superior, and instead settled for a rude comeback. "That would explain the many flaws of the Organization, wouldn't it, Superior?"

Xemnas frowned, bringing his brows together in disgust. "Let her bleed and die. She's just a Replica. No more of use to us than Dusk food."

"Au contraire, Superior." A black portal opened, and through it walked Marluxia, roses swirling around him in a very menacing [feminine] manner. "You'll find her as useful as a million hearts."

* * *

**A/N:**

Ohhhhh, cliffhangers are the ones that kill you, aren't they?

Don't forget to R&R!!


	28. Plans revealed

**A/N:**

UPDAAAAAAAAAATES. YEY.

IT'S COMING CLOSE TO THE EEEEEEEEND-oops. You weren't supposed to know that.

* * *

Saïx picked up the bleeding Yukia, and Marluxia casually walked over to him, like this was a small battle over who gets the last sea-salt ice cream.

Flipping his pink hair over his shoulder, he spoke warmly to the Superior members of the Organization. "She has some sort of ability that makes us… what's the word I'm looking for, Larx?"

Larxene appeared through another portal, offhandedly walking to Marluxia, giving him the word. "_Feel_ is the word you're looking for, I believe, Marly."

* * *

Xemnas raised a perfectly sculpted arched brow. "How so? She is but a ghost of her Original. Like we all are." He looked at the broken and bleeding Yukia with revolted eyes. "Won't you dispose of her, Saïx? Her body is starting to smell."

"No." Saïx said, turning his back on them, and beginning to walk away.

"What was that, Number Seven?" Xemnas, screeched, his voice booming about the small library. By now, the rest of the Organization was watching, and most were shocked Saïx ignored a direct order.

"I believe I told you this before, _Xemnas_," he spat the name "but she's special. She doesn't deserve to be killed off like an animal." He looked warily at Marluxia, glaring in the Graceful Assassin's general direction.

Marluxia scoffed, while mumbled agreement went throughout the Organization. Demyx cheered, while Luxord and Zexion nodded their silent agreements. Xaldin turned his back and dragged Xigbar along with him, attracting the attention of Axel and Lexeaus, whom also followed suit.

"Do you dare defy me!?" Xemnas yelled, making every Nobody in the room stop moving, and silence resonated in the cramped room. "We will test her. The Dusks and Creepers tell me that the Keyblade Master is in the Castle right now. She will fight."

"I agree, Superior," Marluxia smiled sickeningly, and Larx nodded her concurrence. "Most defiantly what should be done."

* * *

Saïx growled lowly and walked out of the area, opening a portal to his own room. Walking through it, he heard Demyx follow closely behind him.

"Demyx. Go to your own room." He growled, placing Yukia gently down on his bed, tying up her wounds with fabric to try and stop the bleeding. Searching for a needle and thread, he glowered at the Nocturne.

"N-no, I…" he kneeled by the bed, now thoroughly stained with blood. "I care for her."

Saïx didn't question him as he quickly threaded the needle, beginning on her legs, sewing up the re-opened scars. They closed hastily, clotting and sticking to form a scab.

"Why."

"W-what?" Demyx looked at the blue-haired Nobody, slight curiosity on his face.

"Why must you care so much for her…" he quickly wiped off some of the thick crimson liquid from his face, finishing off her legs. "She doesn't remember us. We need to get her out of here if you want her to live."

"No. She can't just go… away again… I don't think I could stand it again."

As Saïx fixed up the last of her scars, he rested his head on Yukia's thighs, breathing in the scent of the blood. "I don't think I could as well. But." He picked her up. "She needs to, Demyx. Now."

Being the first time addressed by his name by Saïx, he took the seriousness to a whole new level. "I'll try to find a way to get her to leave."

Saïx walked into his bathroom and shut the door, sighing.

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow…"

* * *

**A/N:**

So, I hope you're anticipating the end of this fic, but I'll hope you keep looking out for other fics of mine!


	29. Superior calls

**A/N:**

I'm so…close to being done. ;A;

* * *

Yukia shifted in the bed, shooting up from fear- it smelt of dried blood. It was… nauseating, to say the least. Then the pain shot through her body, crippling her, and she toppled onto the warm body next to her. The body shifted, and groaned under the weight of the girl atop him.

"Yukia. Are you okay?" the serene voice said, making the Replica shudder and jump out of the bed. Top piling onto the ground, she clutched herself in pain. "Yukia, are you alright?"

"A-ah, wh-what's all over my body?" She asked, sitting on the floor. "I don't remember what happened…"

"You started coughing blood and your scars re-opened."

"You… gave me these scars, right, Saïx-san?" she traced over one on her cheek with long digits, wincing at the sharpness of the sting shooting through it. "A-an accident, r-right?"

Saïx didn't respond, but turned on a single lamp to illuminate the small living space.

"Yukia, listen to me now." Saïx said, kneeling beside the girl, staring at her straight in the eyes. Red orbs stared back at him, glimmering with curiosity and fear. "We're going to get you out of here. Away, to a far away World, so you can live."

"I-I don't understand, Saïx-san. Why can't I stay here?" she fiddled with a strand of his blue hair, pushing it behind his ear.

He allowed the gentle touch, almost _feeling_ comforted by it. "It's too dangerous for something like you."

_"Don't tell me," Xemnas said, voice laced with poison "if I am right or wrong. That is my job to tell __**you**__ Saïx."_

Yukia looked at the man- the _Nobody-_ in front of her, scrunching her face up into an uneasy expression. "He… hurts you, right? I remember some things, like after I got all these… cuts…" she shook her head. "The silver-haired man. He's the one who wants me gone, right?"

Saïx glared at the door, where he heard a knock. "Enter," his voice commanded, and in swept a babbling Demyx. "What is it you want, number Nine?"

"S-Superior wants to see Y-Yukia-chan…" he sobbed, a tear streaking down his face. "He said, if we don't bring her, he'll come and k-kill…" –hiccup- "h-her…"

Yukia stood up shakily, and walked over to the crying Nocturne. "I-I'll go, so you guys don't worry, o-okay?" she shook, her voice cracking in odd places. She placed a simple kiss on Demyx's cheek, and walked out the door to Saïx's room. Saïx sighed.

"Demyx… you do realize she may never remember everything, right?" the Nocturne nodded. "She has to options in this situation," he began. "She can run away to a different World with our help, or she can fight…"

"B-but she's not strong enough to fight!!" Demyx shouted, grabbing at his hair.

"What are you talking about, Demyx? She has a heart." Saïx looked up at Kingdom Hearts in the sky. "That makes her so much stronger than us."

* * *

**A/N:**

A small update to keel you over until the last chapter.

Unngg… I caught a head cold. -_-;; It hurts to breathe… x_x


	30. Fight to prove yourself

**A/N:**

L-last chapter? Be prepared, because this is a long one. I hope you all enjoyed my story!

* * *

Yukia wandered the halls, scuffing her feet, making noise to distract herself. Humming, twirling, tripping and ultimately falling to her doom. Gentle arms cloaked in black grasped her, pulling her back up to a standing position. Looking back at her savior, she was, well…_shocked_ to see who had saved her.

"L-Larxene?!" her expression switched from gratitude to shock and to fear in a matter of seconds.

"Hey," she said. "I wanted to, well… ask you something."

_Larxene… is asking me a question? What's wrong here… it doesn't make any sense._

"S-sure, ask away."

"Why does everyone seem to like you so much? Even Xaldin has softened up, and that never happened in the past. So, why? What makes you so special that everyone loves you?!"

As she grabbed Yukia's shoulders, the smaller girl quaked violently. "I-I don't know! I'm sorry!"

Larxene huffed, walking away. [If Yukia heard correctly, with mumbles of "Stupid Replica…" or something like that.]

* * *

Xemnas watched as Larxene had a hissy fit in the kitchen, bemused despite his attempts to remain emotionless. Continuing to walk down the hallways, he soon stumbled upon the Replica, and he smirked so evilly, you could've sworn he was the devil.

"So, Replica." She turned to face him, her worried features dropping to reveal slight fear. "Are you ready to fight for your life?"

"F-fight?" she said, wincing as her face wound swelled. "I don't understand…"

Xemnas's smirk dropped. _Stupid Replica, doesn't know what fighting is…_ he shrugged and yanked her hard by the arms, making the young Replica yelp in pain. She weakly grasped onto his arms, trying to push him off.

"P-please, I really don't want to fight!!" she furrowed her brows in desperation, letting a silent tear drip from her red orbs; the pain began to turn into a dull numbness.

"Why ever not, Replica?" he only gripped tighter when that tear escaped her eyes. "That is what you were made for. Now, I'm going to give you one last chance to fight before I kill you myself."

Yukia's eyes flashed with something akin to anger, and she screeched at him, her voice cracking and breaking down. "I'm not j-just a _Replica,_ why do you all keep calling me that?!"

Xemnas blinked a bit before answering. "You were created by Vexen, who is now deceased. He accidentally made you, because he wasn't really expecting anything to come out of his experiment." He smirked as confusion dawned upon her, and just continued with his explanation. "He kept you, but you were not strong enough for him to really call you a 'success'. He then left you for the Organization, never looking back."

Letting go of Xemnas's arms, Yukia reached for her head. A violent and nauseating wave crashed through her, and these things, these _memories, _filled her mind.

_She didn't answer him, but clung to him like he was her last hope. Her body quaked with every tear that fell from her eyes. Breathing ruggedly, she looked up at Demyx. "He'll never leave me again, right?"_

_Demyx was at a loss for words, which didn't happen often. [No, Zexion had said. He usually never shuts up.] And opted for telling her what she wanted to hear. "Of course, he'll never leave you again."_

_"This," she prodded the beating muscle with the pointy, shiny metal scalpel. "Is my heart."_

_"Y-you…"_

_"Do you believe me now, Vexen?"_

_"You're not meant to be here," he began, releasing her shoulder and gazing into her eyes. "This is off-limits without permission from me or the Superior."_

_Yukia looked over to where Saïx was staring, seeing the silver-haired man whom she remembered from her first time here. She shot up from her spot in Saïx's arms, and ran to the door, quickly getting out and speeding down the hall._

_I hope he didn't hear me, Yukia thought as she ran through the Castle. That would be… embarrassing._

_"How do I do this…?" she held the Arrowgun unsteadily, almost dropping it a few times. Xigbar laughed, and put down the other one._

_Grabbing hold of Yukia's hand and arm, he helped her hold it. "Like this, see? Aim for the little red X in the middle of the circle."_

Xemnas let go of her, pushing her roughly to the ground. "Are you broken, Replica?"

_"W-what ?" Yukia stood up from her sitting position on the couch, sitting back down almost instantaneously afterwards, due to the pain. "I-I'm just… you did…" her eyes watered up and she looked betrayed at Vexen. He didn't say anything, but simply stood up and went to the door._

_As he put on his overused and permanently stained lab coat, he said "You were an experiment that happened to go right. Don't fret too much over it- you're just as worthless as your Original, Akiyu."_

_"Will it always be like this?"_

_He sighed as well, and rested his chin in her shoulder. "I don't know. But I want this to last forever."_

Yukia screamed, her mind overflowing with these memories. "H-help, p-p-please!!"

Xemnas merely scoffed and leaned against the wall, finding Yukia's pain entertaining. Other members of the Organization had gathered by now, and were staring at her, watching her double over in pain.

_She grabbed his hands, and stood on her tip-toes, leaning up to kiss him on the lips lightly. Demyx smiled into the kiss, but took it no farther than it went._

_"You'll forget these memories, but you will never lose them. They'll always be there."_

_"But… I don't want to forget."_

Screaming again, she thrashed about on the floor, clawing at the marble tiles, pain shooting through her spine.

When Demyx appeared with Saïx, Demyx immediately went to consol Yukia, but was held back by Saïx.

"W-why? Can't you see she needs help?!"

"She's remembering, Demyx. Don't disrupt it." He gripped Demyx's arms tightly, almost embrace-like.

_"V-Vexen! What… where… I think something's wrong…" Yukia gripped onto his coat, blinking at Riku._

_"This… has nothing to do with you, Yukia."_

_Yukia turned to see Axel, with Riku next to him, and told her "Step away from Vexen."_

_She shook her head violently, and gripped tighter onto him._

_Axel then walked over to grab her, pulling her off the Chilly Academic._

_Then, with no hesitation, he said "Traitor."_

_Vexen was lit aflame, while Yukia just stood there and watched._

_"Hello," the girl said. "I'm Namine."_

_"So, the memories will always be there, but they'll just be forgotten."_

_Yukia rubbed her eyes. "And so… this is what you want to do… to me?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_The girl shook her head and held out a hand._

_Yukia slowly came out of the egg-thing, walking unsteadily over to the girl. Taking the hand, the girl raised her other hand, and a swirling mass of blacks, purples, and blues appeared in a hole-like doorway._

Axel watched as well, putting a comforting hand on Demyx's shoulder, and glanced at Saïx. "She's going to remember something I wish I hadn't done."

"What do you mean?" Saïx asked, watching as Yukia's twitching stopped.

Axel just watched in slight fear as Yukia wobbled to her upright position, tripping on her feet, and falling onto the marble again.

"I killed Vexen," he whispered into the Berserker's pointed ear.

Saïx only gave him a blank stare, blinking rapidly. "You what?"

Yukia got back up again, walking over to Axel with a look of pure hatred and anger plastered onto her face. It took her a moment to speak, testing out her vocals before talking to the Pyro.

"Y-you!!" she grabbed his coat, and he towered over her. "Killed him, Vexen, my Creator!!"

Demyx was happy she remembered things, but slightly scared of this newfound power she had. Axel merely shrugged her off, poking her nose.

"Stop! You, you make me fell so… angry…" a few tears dripped down her features, pattering onto the cold floor. "And I just…" she gently grabbed his coat again, leaning into him. "…want to see him again."

Axel patted her head, shoving her away again. "Fight for him."

If Xemnas had any sort of emotional connection at that point, he would have been extremely proud of Axel's proposal.

* * *

Yukia stepped back from Axel, disbelief on her face. "Why do I have to fight?"

"Because," Xemnas said, putting a powerful hand on her shoulder. "You were created to fight."

Sora listened in on this conversation, and was shocked to see the girl he had been traveling with so comfortable around the Organization.

"They're gonna send her to fight me?" he mumbled, looking back at Donald and Goofy. "I don't want to kill her."

* * *

Saïx looked back towards a hallway connecting to this one, and swore he heard voices. Demyx seemed to pick up on this as well, and turned to go to said passage.

"Superior! The Keyblade Master!!" Demyx shouted when he spotted them, and Xemnas walked out to see the small boy, dressed in funny clothes. Yukia ran out behind them, staring at the boy.

"S-Sora? You want me to fight _him_?!"

Xemnas looked bemusedly at her. "Would you rather I kill you on the spot?"

Shaking her head no, she worriedly glanced at Sora and his animal counterparts.

Saïx walked up to his Superior, getting right up in his face. "Why must she fight and die or die by your hands? She has nothing to do with the Organization, and you are just like a lesser Nobody. Thinks of the best way to please 'Kingdom Hearts', just like the rest of them. Remember, she's achieved something we could not."

Xemnas pushed him out of the way, and watched as he fell to the floor. Yukia ran over to him, making sure there wasn't any unnecessary cuts or things of that nature. "She'll fight."

Sora winced at her wounds, and thought about the situation for a moment. "I'll fight her. But I need more space than a hallway to do it."

Xemnas swooshed his head in Sora's direction. "Wonderful. Meet her in the Hall of Empty Melodies."

* * *

Yukia was led to the Hall of Empty Melodies by Saïx and Demyx, and all of them were silent the entire time, except from a wince or groan here and there, courtesy of Yukia.

"Demyx," she finally spoke as they arrived in the room, "I'm sorry."

Demyx was shocked out of his trance, and he looked down at Yukia. "Why?

"I'm probably not coming back." She looked down at a small metal sword provided by Luxord. "I'm going to die here…"

Saïx lightly placed a hand on her arms, carful of her stitches. "You'll make it. And if you fail…" Demyx shuddered next to them. "…then we'll all try our best to fulfill our dreams at the best of our abilities."

Demyx nodded his head, hugging Yukia tightly. "But try to win, okay? Don't just give up like I do."

"I-I…" she sobbed. "I don't want to die…"

Saïx dried waterfalls of tears, whispering sweet words of comfort to her. "At lest, if you die, you'll see him again."

"V-Vexen…" she let go of Demyx, squeezing tightly onto Saïx, who didn't respond. "I'll meet you guys again someday, too, right?"

Axel walked in along with other Nobodies; some Dusks were setting up chairs in the corner. "Maybe you'll even see Roxy." Yukia looked back at the Pyromaniac, wanting to say something mean to him. "In the Next Life, I'm sure we'll all meet again."

Demyx sobbed harder and dog-piled on top of Yukia and Saïx, Xigbar and Luxord joining in the group hug. Axel felt left out, so he joined in and dragged an astounded Zexion in with him. Yukia smiled sadly, being squished in the hug.

"Disperse and be seated, Nobodies." Xemnas's voice rung in the room, making Dusks and Creepers jump and sit down. The Organization eventually went to sit down after wishing luck to Yukia. Sora appeared from the opposite end of the room; Donald and Goofy going to sit down on Sora's side of the large room.

"The fight will commence when I say 'go', understood?"

Yukia and Sora nodded their heads in unison, and they interlocked their hands together. Sora wished her luck, and she the same.

"Hey, so matter who wins, will you promise me something?" Yukia whispered to him, so only he could hear.

"What is it?"

"Will you be gentle with Demyx? I want him to die peacefully." She turned her head to him. "Please."

Sora nodded once, letting go of her hand and summoning the Keyblade.

Yukia drew her sword, and they anxiously awaited the call of battle from Xemnas.

"Go!"

* * *

[[**WARNING!!** Gory scene ahead!!]]

Her small sword clashed with his Keyblade, making a loud clang to signal that they had begun fighting. She went for his arms, swinging the small sword uneasily, tripping on her feet. The Keyblade collided with her legs, and the sword flung across the room.

_He's too strong for me to handle,_ she thought, rolling out of the way of another blow. _I won't make it out alive from here…_

Yukia grabbed him by the ankles, yanking hard enough to pull him down to the ground. She kicked the Keyblade from Sora, but it just came back to him. Jumping up at this, she got caught in the arms with the Keyblade, slicing her arm clean off.

"Aghh!!" she screamed, the blood gushing from her arm; bone protruded from it and appeared to be broken. Her arm aid nearby, now with a pool of crimson liquid surrounding it; still twitching from the slice.

* * *

Demyx and the others watched in horror as the arm came flying off; and he covered his mouth with a gloved hand. Yukia's scream resonated throughout the Hall of Empty Melodies, making some of the Dusks freeze in shock.

"W-will she be okay, Axel?"

Axel tore his eyes away from the bloody scene to look at the water-bearer. "I'm not sure..."

* * *

Yukia now struggled to get up on her feet, walking over to where her sword flung away. Grabbing it, she faced Sora again, this time just in a stare-down.

"I'm sorry." Sora said, nodding toward her arm on the floor.

"All fair in love and war, right?"

He came at her again, only tapping her leg as she narrowly dodged his moves. Her arm hurt, and the bloody smell was beginning to make her sick. While she tried to catch herself from vomiting everywhere, Sora ran at her, lopping her left leg of cleanly.

"KYAAA!!" her bloodcurdling yells echoed in the room, and a few of the Dusks and Creepers took their leaves, not wanting to stick around to have to clean up.

Yukia coughed up the crimson liquid, letting go of the sword and falling to her knee. Although, balancing was hard, so she fell back-first onto the floor. Sora loomed above her, and she took this opportunity to kick him as hard as she could between his legs, making the poor boy keel over onto the marble flooring. Smiling at her success, she crawled back over to her discarded sword for the second time, firmly grasping it. Struggling once again to her feet- or foot, as it now was- she hopped over to Sora, stabbing him in the arm.

"Aghh…" he winced as she removed it. A small stab wound formed on his arm, spitting blood into Yukia's face. "Nice… shot."

* * *

Donald squawked and flapped his arms. "W-what is he doing?! He could have killed her at the beginning!!"

Goofy seriously looked at the scene, which deeply concerned Donald, because he never thought deeply about anything. "Maybe he's giving her a chance."

"Why would he do that?"

Goofy merely stopped talking and watched the rest of the fight.

* * *

Yukia let the blade slip from her palm for a third time, huffing and puffing the air desperately. Her leg and arm was still bleeding, getting all sticky and clotting around the dislocation site. She looked disgusted at herself, but noticed Sora getting up to fight again. Her fingers loosely grabbed the sword again, hobbling up onto her foot.

"Last time," Sora said, smiling a little at Yukia.

"Better make it good, okay?" she smiled back. "Remember our promise?"

He nodded, trying to breathe properly. "Yes."

"Better keep it!" she charged as fast as she could to his with her single foot, stumbling a bit and almost falling down for the millionth time.

Sora charged to her as well, arming the Keyblade towards her, screaming.

* * *

Demyx watched anxiously as they charged at each other, a sinking feeling playing around with the butterflies in his stomach.

The room got silent as the Keyblade went straight through her body.

* * *

Yukia didn't realize it for a moment, until a shriek of realization hit her. Her body twitched, literally pouring out the crimson bodily fluid, sputtering and making disgusting noises that she just wanted to end. A squelching sound came from her body, and she saw Sora removing the Keyblade from her chest.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, tears streaking by his face. He's never killed anything other than Heartless. "I'm sorry!"

Yukia couldn't speak, a consuming feeling eating her insides out, and she saw wisps of blackness surrounding her. She tried to brush them away, but forgot she only had one arm now; unable to feel where the [hopefully] intact one was. There were little creatures poking at her chest, ripping it open, tearing it apart. Something was quickly ripped out of her, and she recognized it as Akiyu's heart. The thing she worked so hard to get.

"N-no!!" she weakly yelled at the creatures called 'Heartless'. They then disappeared from her view, and a blindingly white light flashed in front of her, only for a brief second. The last thing she heard was a yell of "YUKIA!!" and stomping feet. After that everything went black.

* * *

Demyx rushed to her disappearing corpse, gripping on tightly to her broken, malformed body tightly. Crying hard, he let sadness erupt over him, screaming and kicking, and wanting nothing more than to kill Sora, whim had already run away from the scene.

Xemnas chuckled at the Heartless nibbling on something in the corner. When he looked, it was a heart, still pulsing and spouting blood as if it was a fountain. Shock was imminent on his face, and something akin to foolishness spread across his features. Looking over his shoulder to where the rest of the Organization crowded around the Replica's fading body, and walked over.

Marluxia was laughing in the corner with Larxene, who was a bit shocked to see Xemnas kneel beside the disappearing Replica.

"Look, Marly." She said, yanking on his hair. "Why is he kneeling next to her like that?!"

Marluxia looked, and ran over to the scene. "Superior, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be off making celebratory plans?"

Saïx smirked at Xemnas. "If only you would have listened to us, Superior. If only, if only…" Saïx took Demyx by the shoulders, leading him away from the site of the body departure.

"She really did have a heart then?" Xemnas mumbled, looking at the now vanishing heartless. "We could have asked how she did it… or used her _for_ it…" Rubbing his head, he left the scene, leaving Marluxia and Larxene to the bloody room.

"Stupid Replica, ruining everything…"

"Well, now we know it's possible to get a heart and obtain emotions and such. Some useful information for the Computers."

Leaving, they didn't get the chance to see her true heart emerge from the ground where she died, sparkling and dancing in the air. Traveling out the window, it went up to Kingdom Hearts, and made the heart-shaped moon glow in completion.

* * *

**A/N:**

Ahhhh! It's the end!!

I am looking forward to your final feedback on this story, and hope you begin to read the sequel when I put it up! Thank you so much for your support and reviews, encouragement and such~ They were greatly appreciated and admired!!

See you next time,

~SL-cha


	31. BONUS: In the 'Next Life'

**A/N:**

Howdy! Just dropping in to publish a BONUS CHAPTER I promised to Clarilune. Look out for "Becoming Somebodies", the sequel to this FanFic!

This chapter can also be seen as the introduction to "Becoming Somebodies".

* * *

Yukia's conscience was drifting, wandering in a black space; it seemed never-ending to the being, going on forever. She tried to move, to feel, but noticed she had no physical form any more, and panicked. She reached out for something, maybe her heart, maybe her body.

_"H-hello?"_ she sent the message with her mind, letting it echo in the black space. _"I-is anyone here?"_

_ "Y…Yukia?" _a thought responded, and it reminded her slightly of Repliku- strong and forceful, but full of insecurity and confusion. _"Yukia, is that you? We've been waiting for you…"_

_ "Waiting?"_ she latched onto his thoughts, trying to locate him in this smog of Darkness. _"Who? Are you Repliku?"_

_"Yes, that is who I am. Have you forgotten me already?"_

_ "No! I just…"_ she tried to open her eyes, but still all she saw was Darkness. _"Why can't I see anything? Am I nonexistent now?"_

_ "Open your eyes, can't you see us? We're standing right in front of you."_

_ "But, I already tried that,"_

_ "Yukia, listen to me."_ an older voice croaked, snapping her to attention. _"You can open your eyes. I'll count for you, and on three, I want those eyes opened. Understood?"_

_ "Yes…" _she identified the Voice as Vexen, her Creator, whom she had longed to see for a long time.

_"Good. One," _he began, and the blackness faded into a lighter grey. _"Two,"_ the grey turned lighter and suddenly there were outlines of two males. _"Three."_

A flash of white light illuminated the Darkness, and Yukia opened her eyes. _"R-Repliku… Vexen…" _tears roamed freely down her cheeks, brushing past battle scars and dripping onto the white flooring beneath them. Reaching out to touch them, her hands shook. It was then she noticed both her arms were intact, as well as her legs.

_"What's wrong?"_

_ "M-my arms and legs…" _she smiled, happy to see them working again. However, it seemed restoring them came with slight deformities in her leg and arm, bone poking where it shouldn't. On the other hand, it didn't really hurt. Happiness washed over her like water, and she flung herself at her Creator and the other Replica, making them fall over onto the white flooring.

_"It's good to see you so energetic." _Repliku said, patting her head. _"Better than the suffering you went through down there."_

_ "This is just s-s-so… perfect."_

_ "That's the illusion the Darkness hoped to create."_

* * *

_ "We're still in the Darkness, huh…" _she saddened, looking around the pearly expanse of nothingness. She felt where her heart should be, recalling it got ripped from her chest. _"I hope my heart was enough to push through…"_

_ "What do you mean, 'push through'?" _Vexen asked, standing up on his feet.

Yukia also got up, helping Repliku as well. _"My heart got stolen by the Heartless before I died, but my 'True' heart released into Kingdom Hearts. If I could have been the completing heart, which means Demyx and the others…" _she paused at Demyx. She left him behind, didn't she? _"…they can, I mean…"_

Silence echoed in the room, tears patting gently on the ground.

_"They can get hearts." _She chocked through sobs, wiping at her eyes. _"I shouldn't be like this, I mean; I'm with you two again, right?"_

_ "Of course," _Repliku whispered, making Vexen stare warily.

_"I still don't understand." _Vexen mumbled at the embracing Replicas, scratching his head.

Yukia grasped his hand, holding it to her chest. _"Since they can get hearts, that means they'll finally pass on through here, too. Then," _she smiled up at the two. _"You both will finally have hearts, too."_

Vexen stumbled on his words, voice cracking. _"That might be impossible."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "If that's true, then why haven't we received our hearts yet?"_

Yukia took this time to formulate a response, pacing around the endless room, brightness of the whites giving her a headache. She suddenly shouted _"Yeah!!"_ and went back over to the confused men.

_"It's because we haven't gone to the 'Next Life'!!"_

Vexen often heard that from Axel, whom he instantly assumed she got it from. _"Nonsense. We are here in Darkness, and will remain here for the rest of our nonexistence."_

* * *

[TimeSkip: Three weeks]

Yukia slept next to Repliku, whom had his arms wrapped lazily around her waist. She didn't breathe, but just slept, like nothing else could possibly matter. She was awakened by the sound of a confused voice speaking to her.

_"U-umm… is anyone here? It's dark…"_

Yukia thought she recognized the voice, and went in the direction she heard it in, waking up Repliku and Vexen, whom had been enjoying a peaceful slumber.

_"Hello? Where am I…" _it called again, this time sounding like it stifled a sob.

She ran desperately to that sound, running until she saw the shadowy outline of a certain Nocturne. She touched this shadowy figure, and it froze.

_"W-who is that? Hello?"_

_ "D-Demyx,"_ she chocked, salty water dripping past her eyes. _"Demyx, it's me. Open your eyes, please… I'll help you. Okay?"_

_ "Y-Yukia-chan!!" _his voice perked up almost instantly, sounding happy. _"I-is Roxas here, too? And Vexen?"_

_ "I haven't seen Roxas, but Vexen and Repliku are here." _She gripped tightly onto the Nocturne's head. _"I'm going to count to three, okay? I want you to open your eyes when I say 'three'."_

He nodded his shadowy head, waiting for the signal.

_"One," _his body colour began to come back, filling the black void that was his body. _"Two, and… three."_

There was a bright flash of light, momentarily blinding Yukia and the others, whom had gathered to watch.

Demyx blinked, and his features played a mixture of happiness and sadness. _"W-we've all… so much… you… I…" _he gave up on words, tackling Yukia down to the ground, smothering her with his presence. _"I-I've missed you so much!!"_

_ "Me too," _she said, embracing the crying Nobody. _"We can all go to 'Next Life' together now, right?"_

* * *

[TimeSkip: One Year]

_"I'm tired of waiting around for Xemnas to die already. I want to go to 'Next Life' now!!"_ Demyx whined, poking Xigbar's cheek. _"Can we leave yet?" _Marluxia joined in with the poking, entertaining himself

_ "No Demyx. We need to wait for Superior to get his lazy ass up here,"_ Luxord rambled across the expanse, playing with his cards, showing Xaldin the new one he got after dying.

Suddenly, a giant moving mass of Darkness appeared at the far end of the pearly white room. Getting up, they all moved to see if it was really who they were hoping would hurry up and die.

_"Xemnas,"_ Yukia said, touching the Darkness, but immediately pulled back. Some of the immense Darkness had latched onto her hand, but wisped away into nothingness once again. _"Are you there? Can you see?"_

_ "Of course I can see, Replica." _The Darkness went up in a giant flash of light, and the image of Xemnas revealed himself to the rest of the Nobodies and Replicas. _"Why ever would I not be?"_

_ "Good!" _she nodded her head, turning to the rest of them. _"That mean we don't have to wait any longer!!"_

_ "Finally," _Axel mumbled, picking up a sleeping Roxas and trotting over to them. _ "How does this work?"_

It was then Yukia almost drew a blank. _"Do you all remember what your Somebodies looked like?"_

A nod of agreement went through the crowd, and they looked expectantly at her.

_ "Good. Now, picture them, and raise your arms."_ As they did, Yukia did as well. _"Reach out to the lost heart you were once part of, latch onto it. Don't let go or open your eyes for even a second."_

Shuffles were heard, like they were physically trying to reach upward and grab a heart from the sky.

_"No, with your minds, reach for it. Not with your bodies. Once you find it, call it. Chant your Somebody's name."_

Yukia started with a soft chant of _"Akiyu,"_

_ "Ienzo,"_ Zexion mumbled trough his teeth, barely audible due to his voice's softness.

Zexion was followed by a light _"Even,"_ from Vexen, just a scratch louder than a whisper.

_"Dyme," _[1] Demyx whined, readily.

Marluxia sighed almost contentedly next to Vexen, letting his Somebodies name roll of his tongue whimsically. _"Lumaria,"_ which had earned a scoff from Axel, who had woken Roxas up to perform the ritual.

_"Isa."_ Saïx's serene voice ringed in the empty Darkness, making all other Nobodies silence themselves until they found their names.

_"Durlo."_ [2]The Gambler of Fate said his voice gentle and slightly drunk.

Xaldin coughed before speaking, as if he was unused to such an act of public speaking. _"Dilan,"_ he mumbled softly to the rest of the group.

_"Arlene," _[3] Larxene's static voice vibrated through the pale room, making some of the members shake.

_"Lea." _Axel smiled. Roxas snorted, making Demyx giggle as well.

_"Sora,"_ Roxas mumbled, still slightly giggling to himself.

Xigbar laughed to himself as he found his name, startling the others. _"Braig."_

_ "Aeleus."_ His voice was stern, and she almost couldn't place name to face. Lexaeus coughed, signaling the last two men to hurry up so he could get his heart.

_"Riku." _Repliku said, his voice laced with relief of ridding himself of his Original's name.

Silence filled the air, until Saïx spoke up again. "Superior. Your Somebody's name."

Xemnas had a very hard time grasping and holding onto a name he almost couldn't locate, reaching out continuously until he placed it. _"Ansem."_

A large flash of light made blindness temporary in the group, and they felt their bodies take off into another World, all of which they suspected to be 'Next Life'. Yukia put down a hand to reach for Demyx's, who held on tightly.

_"We'll all go together now," _Yukia said, feeling the warmth that her new heart produced, smiling widely.

Beating, finally, fifteen hearts synchronized together in perfect harmony. Finally achieving all they had ever lived for, _feeling_ for the first time in their nonexistence. _This,_ they all thought, _was truly what 'living' was. _

* * *

**A/N:**

[1] I've also heard 'Myde', but I'm using this one 'cause I like it better. :3

[2] I honestly don't have a freaking' _clue_ about what his name could have possibly been.

[3] Elenar? Enerla? Ralene? I don't give a damn, really but felt like mentioning others.

So, this really is more of an intro to "Becoming Somebodies" than a Bonus Chapter, but that's what we're gonna treat it as.


End file.
